Changes Of The Heart
by xoalwaysandforeverxo
Summary: Lexie and Mark are the perfect couple, great jobs, great family and friends. Until that one rainy night that changes their lives forever.  Set some where in season six.
1. Rainy Nights

This would be my first Grey's Anatomy story. Of course it's a Lexie and Mark story. I've this idea for a story for the longest time now. I was debating on weather i should do this story line for One Tree Hill or wait and see what else pops up, like a new favourite tv show. Please comment!

* * *

"Lex!" Mark called out as he walked into their apartment. Lexie turned the corner to find Mark closing the front door behind him.

"Hey, how was work?" Lexie asked as she walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"It was awful" Mark said with a moan as he sat down on the couch. Lexie quickly turned around to face him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my god, what happened. Are you hurt?" Lexie asked rushing over to him.

"No I'm fine, it's just..." Mark began but got cut off by Lexie checking every inch of him.

"What about Derrick?" Lexie asked panicking.

"He's fine Lex. It's just..." Mark began but once again got cut off.

"It's Meredith isn't it? Oh god it's Meredith" Lexie said with her hands running through her messy ponytail while she walked back and fourth in front of Mark.

"Lexie..." Mark said shakng his head.

"I just really started to get to know her and now she's hurt" Lexie rambled.

"Lex" Mark said trying to come her down.

"Oh god i bet it was a car accident" Lexie rambled on as she walked over to the big window across the room and took a peek out of it. It was raining harder then she has ever seen with all these years being in Seattle.

Lex" Mark tried again watching as she walked over to the window.

"I mean it's frigging June it's not suppose to rain this much. That's for like may right?, this rain is for May isn't it?" Lexie asked as she began to walk back and foruth in front of the window looking at Mark.

"I can't believe this..." Lexie began before Mark cut her off.

"LEXIE!" Mark yelled. Lexie stopped pacing and looked at Mark. Mark then sighed and smiled a little at her. He got up from the couch and walked across the room over to her. When he reached her he pulled her into a hug.

"Everyone is fine, okay?" Mark stated as he stood there with her in his arms. Lexie sighed a deep sigh and hugged him back.

"Okay" Lexie breathed out. After a moment Lexie thought to herself. She then pulled away from his arms.

"Then what's wrong?" Lexie asked. Mark let his arms fall from her waist.

"It was completely dead" Mark said with a sigh as he walked over to the fridge.

"Really? Well it's only, shit" Lexie said looking at the clock on the wall.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Shit. I was suppose to be a work like five minutes ago" Lexie said before running over to the kitchen counter and grabbing her keys.

"I though you weren't working tonight?" Mark said as he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I took over Callie's shift. Her and Arizona are having a night "alone" tonight" Lexie said with doing the quotation marks when she said alone.

"What do you mean? Their always alone, i hear them over there all the time" Mark said with his eye brows raised. Lexie walked over towards the front door to where the coat rack was and grabbed her coat and look over at Mark with a wired look on her face.

"Well Mark some times people have important things to tell the people they love" Lexie said as she quickly put her coat on.

"Okay?" Mark questioned.

"I gotta get to work. I'll see you later?" Lexie asked as she walked over to Mark and gave her a quick kiss goodbye on the lips.

"I'll be here waiting for you" Mark said with a small smile. Lexie tried to smile but it came out wrong and it turned into a frown. Mark noticed but didn't say anything about it, he figured "there's always tomorrow". Lexie turned around and headed to the front door. As she opened the door Mark turned his back toward her and took a sip of his water.

"I love you" Lexie said as she stood there with the door wide open. Mark turned around to face her and smiled.

"I love you too Lex" Mark said showing nothing but a smile on his face. When he said that she couldn't help but smile. She walked out the door and as soon as she shut it she then knew everything was about to change and she for sure thought it was gonna be for the worse.

* * *

Oh no. What's gonna happen? I guess you'll just have to review and find out. Please comment!


	2. life's Too Short

Thanks so much for the comments! I decided to make this happen in the early season 6 so like if this was a real episode and I had to pin point it I would go with episode three. So that means Izzie is still there, the Mercy West people have not happened yet and that awful daughter Mark has never a appeared yet and she's not going to because she doesn't exist! Please comment!

* * *

Chief Webber was on his way to his office when he stopped in his tracks and stopped to look out side the big glass window. It was still pouring rain, he looked down at his watch and sighed. He knew that either the car collision victims were going to Mercy West or the collisions haven't happened yet, but he knew that there will be some. After years of being a doctor and years of being the chief feelings like this don't just come for no reason. Bailey came along looking at a patients chart. She looks up to see the chief looking out of the glass window. She walks up to him letting the chart fall to her side.

"Sir?" Bailey asked worriedly. Chief Webber looked away from the window and over to Bailey. With eyes like that Bailey knew that feeling and look.

"One of your feelings Sir?" Bailey asked. Chief Webber just nodded and looked back out the window for a minute. He then turned back to Bailey.

"Who's on call tonight?" Cheif Webber asks. Bailey thinks to her self for a moment.

"Lexie Grey, Alex Karev and Derek Shepherd" Bailey said clearly. Chief Webber just nodded.

"I thought Torres was working?" Chief Webber questioned.

"She was on call for tonight but Dr. Grey filled in for Dr. Torres so Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins could..." Bailey then cleared her throat. "Have a night alone." Chief Webber turned his head towards her.

* * *

Lexie walked out of a sleeping patent's room with the patent's chart in her hands. She walked over to the counter and dropped the chart on the counter and continued to write on the chart. Derek came around the corner with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Dr. Grey" Derek said when he reached her. Lexie then looked up and noticed him.

"Here, you look tired" Derek said handing her a cup of coffee. Lexie just smiled.

"How did you know I was tired?" Lexie asked.

"Karev" Derek said simply. Lexie just nodded.

"Thanks" Lexie said and took a sip of her coffee and continued on the chart. Derek turned to the nurse behind the desk.

"Brianna Braden's chart please" Derek asked the nurse. The nurse nodded and got up and walked away to find the chart. Derek turned back to Lexie.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Uh?" Lexie asked as she pulled her eyes away from the chart and looked at Derek. Derek just looked at her worriedly.

"Oh nothing" Lexie said shaking her head looking back at the chart. Derek just sighed.

"You have the same look as my wife when she has something on her mind. So spill" Derek said with a smile. Lexie looked up from the chart and back at Derek.

"I just have this feeling" Lexie said. Derek nodded.

"What kind of feeling?" Derek said.

"That me and Mark should be in bed sleeping right now" Lexie said. Derek gave her a wired look and then turned his head away. Lexie didn't miss the look he gave her.

"What was that look for?" Lexie asked. The nurse came back with the girl's chart and handed it to Derek. Derek looked back at Lexie.

"Nothing" Derek said shaking his head and then turned his head to the chart. Lexie sighed.

"Derek" Lexie said not buying it. Derek looked back up at Lexie.

"Meredith had the same feeling a couple years back" Derek said.

"Yeah? Well...?" Lexie asked.

"Well what?" Derek asked.

"Well what happened?" Lexie asked.

"She almost got blew up" Derek said remembering that day like it just happened. He then looked back at his chart. Lexie just continued to look at him. Derek shook his head and sighed.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"This three year old little girl has a brain tumor. I have to go tell her parents that there's a 3% chance that this little girl will make it through the night" Derek said. Lexie remembered that 3% chance was Mark and Lexie and they've made it this far.

"I'm sorry" Lexie said. Derek nodded his head and closed the chart.

"Me too" Derek said before walking away. He then turned around.

"Life's too short Dr. Grey. Don't worry about things until there here" Derek said before turning around and walking away. Lexie nodded not sure if she sure really believe that. Just then she got paged 911 to the emergency doors. She handed the chart she was working on to the nurse behind the counter and ran to the emergency doors.

* * *

When she got there Alex and Bailey were already there waiting.

"What's going on?" Lexie asked. Bailey and Alex both looked at her and then turned away.

"Car collision" Bailey simply said. Lexie nodded. Just then two ambulances showed up. When the first ambulance began to backed up the second one did to. When they were parked four paramedics jumped out of the ambulances.

"Grey and Kaerv ambulances number two" Bailey said while she pointed to the other ambulance. Lexie and Alex both nodded and headed to the second one. The paramedics on ambulance number one opened the doors and began.

"35 year old male..." said one paramedic. The paramedics on ambulance two opened there doors.

"36 year old male, multiple traumas..." a paramedic started to say when he was pulling the man out of the back before Lexie saw who it was.

"MARK!" Lexie yelled. Bailey heard Lexie and ran over two the second ambulance.

"Mark, oh my god. MARK!" Lexie screamed when the paramedics put the crash chart on the ground. Lexie was about to run up to him but got held back but Bailey

"PAGE DEREK SHEPHERD NOW!" Bailey yelled to Alex. Alex nodded and ran back inside.

* * *

Derek just broke the news to the little girls parents he walked out of the room and sighed. His pager went off he looked down at it and saw 911 Emergency Mark Sloan. He ran to the elevators.

* * *

When Derek reached the emergency floor and got off the elevator he seen Lexie and Alex standing there with their backs to Derek. Derek ran up to them. He looked at Lexie and saw tears pouring down her eyes like it was pouring rain out side.

"What's going on?" Derek asked Lexie. Lexie and Alex looked at Derek. Lexie just turned her head back to the door where Mark went into.

"There was a car accident. Mark is unconsciousness and has head trauma. It doesn't look good" Alex said now rubbing Lexie's back. Derek looked from Alex to Lexie.

"Lexie..." Derek began but got cut off by Bailey.

"Dr. Shepherd" Bailey said coming out of the room. Derek looked from Lexie to Bailey. He then walked into the room and when he did that he wish he never did.

"Do you want me to call someone for you?" Alex asked. Lexie just stood there.

"I'm gonna call Meredith for you okay?" Alex said trying again but still nothing. He sighed and walked over to the nurse's station witch was right beside them.

"Page Dr. Meredith Grey" Alex said to one of the nurses. The nurse nodded and walked away Alex then put his head in his hands and sighed.

"CODE BLUE!" Bailey yelled. Lexie then ran into the room.

"LEXIE!" Alex yelled and then began to run after her.

"MARK!" Lexie yelled when she ran into the room. Bailey and Derek both turned their heads to look at Lexie while trying to help Mark. Alex then ran in.

"KAREV GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Bailey yelled. Alex grabbed Lexie and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Meredith ran in the doors. She looked around and saw Alex and Lexie standing by the nurses station, Lexie crying she then ran up to them.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked out of breathe. Alex was about to reply but Derek came out of Mark's room.

"Is he okay?" Lexie asked. Derek looked at Meredith, Alex then Lexie and sighed.

"No, NO. He's not dead" Lexie said crying harder now. Derek shook his head.

"No he's not" Derek said. Lexie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I want to see him then. Is he awake?" Lexie asked starting to walk towards the door. Derek stepped in front of her.

"Lexie. He's in a coma" Derek said.

"No, no he's not" Lexie said crying.

"I'm sorry" Derek said. As soon as Lexie heard Derek say he was sorry she lost it.

"Lexie, I know this is hard right now but I found this in his pocket. I thought you might want to keep it around" Derek said giving Lexie a small blue box. Lexie took it and opened it. She dropped the box and fell to her knees crying with her head in her hands. Meredith sat down beside Lexie and wrapped her arms around her. Derek bent down and pick up the small blue box and the ring that fell out of it.

* * *

Awwe! This broke my heart writing this but it's all part of the story. Please comment!


	3. Supportive?

Thanks for the comments. cortezcy had a little request witch i thought was perfect. Please comment.

* * *

It's been a month since Lexie got that 911 page that affected her life the most. She can't believe how much Mark and her self is missing. Mercy West invaded the hospital last week, from what Meredith has told about them their nothing but rude, stealing surgeries and making them selves completely at home in the hospital.

Lexie was sitting on the couch in the living room thinking about the night she last saw Mark.

* * *

_Lexie was sitting there looking at him. Looking, praying and hope he would wake up and kiss her, talk to her or do something then just lay there and not be there with her. All she heard were voices that weren't his. Out side the hospital room were Meredith, Derek and Alex talking about committing her for some help because she hasn't left or moved for that matter ever since Derek cleared her to go see him last night. Lexie could here them perfectly, she didn't want to be crazy, she couldn't help the way she was feeling._

_"I'm telling you guys this is crazy. All she does is sit there a stare at him and she hasn't stopped" Alex said._

_"That doesn't make her crazy Karev" Derek said._

_"Oh it doesn't?" Alex said sarcastically._

_"No, it makes her in love with him" Derek said. All she heard has Alex huff and walk away._

_"You've been quiet all day" Derek said._

_"Uh?, oh yeah" Meredith said._

_"What's wrong?" Derek asked. She didn't hear anything else after that so she assumed they walked away and finally left them alone._

The next thing she knew Derek came in and pulled her away from his bed side with Meredith waiting at the door. She remembered begging and pleading with Derek to let her stay but Derek just told her he and Meredith couldn't stand there and watch her torment her self.

* * *

"Lexie!" A voice called. Lexie came out of her thoughts and looked to her right to see who was calling her. Of course it was Meredith she has been bugging her for the last month.

"Great your back" Meredith said. Lexie just stared at her tiredly.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You look like you just pulled off a 48 hour shift" Meredith said. Lexie still sat there not moving or talking.

"Ok so I've tried being tough to get threw to you but that's clearly not working. So..." Meredith said before sitting down next to Lexie.

"I'm gonna try being supportive" Meredith said. Lexie looked over at her with a wired look.

"What? I can be happy and supportive" Meredith said knowing what that look was all about. Lexie just rolled her eyes and looked away. Meredith all of a sudden gave her a hug. Lexie kind of jumped, Meredith has never hugged her before, it was all so wired for Lexie.

"I love you Lexie. You a great sister and a even greater surgeon. I'm so happy were sisters" Meredith said still hugging her with a smile. Lexie turned her head to look at her. She then broke free from Meredith embrace and stood up and walked up stairs. Meredith sighed. Derek then came down from up stairs doing up his watch. He walked in the living room with a small smile.

"What?" Meredith asked looking down at her pj's seeing if there was something funny on her shirt.

"You still in your pj's" Derek stated.

"Yes. I was wondering what it would be like to be Lexie" Meredith said. Derek laughed.

"I can't believe all she wears now is pj's and sweats" Meredith said.

"Well maybe she's more comfortable in them these days..." Derek said before getting cut off.

"Because she might be pregnant. Yes, yes i know. The thing is she hasn't told us all i saw was a test in her locker and that was over a month ago. I think maybe she would have said something about it by now" Meredith said with a sigh.

"Or said anything for that matter" Meredith finally said. Derek sighed.

"Oh well it doesn't matter I'm being supportive!" Meredith said as she got up and started to walk out of the room.

"You? Being supportive?" Derek asked in shock.

"What I can be supportive" Meredith said turning around and walking towards Derek. Derek started to laugh and Meredith just sighed and turned back round and walked away again.

* * *

I know it's really short but that was a big step in the story. Is Lexie pregnant? Is Meredith really gonna start being all happy and supportive towards Lexie? Comment and you'll find out.


	4. Things People Say

Thank so much for the reviews. They make me so happy to know that people are reading and loving it. Ceciilee I so agree with you, it's like you took the words out of my mouth. I'm gonna make Meredith a little more different in this story. Cortezcy your welcome, I try to think ahead and see if Lexie or any other character would say something like it or something close to it. I'm glad you all liked Meredith being supportive towards Lexie. Please comment!

* * *

Since Mark was in a coma Meredith focused Lexie to move back into the house. Lexie didn't want to, she wanted to stay in her home with Mark. When Derek kicked her out of Mark's room at the hospital Meredith told her all her stuff was packed and moved to into her place.

* * *

Lexie was lying in bed with red puffy eyes she has been crying all night witch was no surprise to her because that's all she's been doing at night for the last month in a half. She heard foot steps on her stairs she sat up and turned around hoping for Mark but to her disappointment it was Alex and he was holding a bag. Lexie laid back down and let a few more silent tears fall.

"Get up" Alex commanded. Lexie looked up at him with shock. The shock quickly went away and then she placed her head back on the pillow.

"No" Lexie said.

"GET UP!" Alex yelled. Lexie sat up with an angry face.

"NO!" Lexie yelled back. Alex got really mad now she walk over to Lexie.

"You think your the only one with problems? You think the rest of us don't have problems?, do think think your the only person missing someone? You don't see us in bed all day crying. Were out there saving lives. Instead of feeling sorry for our selves, you could be saving lives. Mark didn't want this to happen, he was ready to give you a frigging ring, he didn't want this" Alex yelled. Lexie sat there for a moment then wiped some tears away and sighed. Alex took a deep breath and sat down at Lexie's feet.

"I'm sorry Izzie left you" Lexie whispered.

"Whatever. I know you might be pregnant" Alex said. Lexie looked at him shocked.

"What? How do you know that. No body knows that" Lexie said getting angry.

"Everybody knows that. That's all people are talking about back at work" Alex said.

"How does everyone know that. I didn't tell anyone" Lexie said.

"Meredith told everyone, well she talks about it pretty much in front of everyone. It's the hospital people gossip while opening people up" Alex said. Lexie felt her eyes water she closed her eyes to make them stop but that didn't help she shook her head. Alex sighed.

"Look there's nothing you can do about everyone knowing. All you can do about it is, you can take this test" Alex said handing her the bag. Lexie opened her eyes.

"This isn't real. I..I can't believe this happened. He said we were gonna move in together, after time get married and then think about kids. Not move in together, him die on me and me having his kid alone" Lexie said.

"There just things that people say" Alex said. Lexie nodded. Lexie then sighed and got up and walked towards the stairs with the bag. Alex watched her walk away then turned his head around and looked at the blanket. Lexie turned around.

"Alex" Lexie said. Alex turned his head to face her.

"Thank you" Lexie said before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Lexie just took the test and was sitting on the bath room floor with Alex by her side.

"What am I gonna do if I'm pregnant and he doesn't wake up?" Lexie asked.

"You have Meredith and Derek...and me" Alex said.

"You don't like kids Alex" Lexie said.

"Well Meredith doesn't like kids either" Alex said.

"I don't know how I'm suppose to feel about this" Lexie said. Alex was about to respond but the timer went off. Lexie looked at Alex. Alex sighed.

"You want me to look at it, don't you?" Alex said. Lexie nodded. Alex got up and walked to the counter and picked up the test.

"Well your not pregnant" Alex said looking at Lexie. Lexie felt tears running down her face.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked.

"I feel like shit Alex. How do you think I feel" Lexie said angry.

"Well it's a good thing your pregnant then uh?" Alex said handing her the test.

"What!" Lexie said grabbing the test from his hand.

"Now you know how you would have felt" Alex said before walking towards the door. Lexie looked at the test, Alex was right she was pregnant, she was pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby. She smiled. Alex looked down at Lexie to find a smile on her face.

"Congratulations" Alex said before walking out of the bath room. Lexie just sat there for a moment and smiled. She placed her empty hand on her abdomen and smiled even bigger. Her smile faded when she realized she hasn't taken care of her self like she should be. It was time to make a change, she had to do it for her baby and for Mark. She stood up and placed the test on the bath room counter and walked down stairs to find Alex.

He was in the living room watching a football game. Lexie walked up to him and took a seat to his right.

"What do I do now?" Lexie asked worried. Alex turned off the tv and turned his head.

"You go see the guy who knocked you up" Alex said. Lexie sighed. They both got up and walked out the front door.

* * *

Bailey walks over to the nurses station on the second floor.

"Dr. Mark Sloan's chart please" Bailey asked a nurse behind the desk. The nurse nodded and went to find it. Bailey looked to her right and saw Meredith walking her way. Meredith came over to ask for a chart her self.

"Dr. Grey, how is Dr. Grey doing... Lexie, how is Lexie doing?" Bailey asked. Meredith was about to answer but then she saw Lexie and Alex walking their way. Bailey turned to her right to see what Meredith was looking at. When Lexie and Alex got closer Bailey then decided to ask Lexie the question instead.

"Dr. Grey how are you?" Bailey asked with a small smile. Lexie look up from the floor.

"Lexie, please Dr. Bailey" Lexie said. Bailey's smile dropped and she looked behind her at Meredith then back at Lexie.

"I'm okay" Lexie said with a small smile. Bailey looked at Alex. Alex nodded once. Bailey nodded.

"You coming back to work today?" Bailey asked.

"No. I mean I'm not ready yet. I just came to see..." Lexie answered but stopped when she realized Mark was still in a coma.

Nobody wanted to push her into coming back if she wasn't ready. They all nodded. The nurse then came back with Mark's chart.

"Here, I think you should know how he's really doing" Bailey said holding out Mark's chart with a smile. Lexie reached out and took the chart from Bailey.

"Room 213" Bailey said before walking away. Lexie looked down at the chart she didn't want to open it until she was ready.

"You okay Lex?" Meredith asked. Lexie nodded with out looking up from the chart.

"I'm gonna go check on him" Lexie said before walking away.

"Okay" Meredith said with a small smile. When Lexie was out of ear shot Alex walked over to Meredith.

"She's pregnant" Alex said before starting to walk the other way. Meredith was shocked she got over the shock fast.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked as she turned the other way. Alex walked closer to Meredith.

"Look I'm not gonna sit with her and hold her hand. I'm not here frigging baby sitter" Alex said before turning around and walking away.

"But she's alone Alex" Meredith yelled a little so Alex could hear her.

"I got her here. You do the rest" Alex yelled before turning a corner. Meredith sighed.

* * *

Lexie was just out of Mark's room. She didn't want to go in just yet. She sat down beside the door and put the chart beside her. She then placed both of her hands on her abdomen and took a deep breath.

"I can do this" Lexie said before getting up. She opened the door and saw him laying there. A part of her felt like running out of the room but another part couldn't bare to leave him. She sat beside him in a chair and placed the chart on her lap. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having your baby" Lexie said smiling. Meredith came down the hall and found Mark's room and was about to walk in but she heard Lexie talking to him.

"I wish you could just open your eyes for a second and see that I'm happy that I'm gonna be a mom. I know you wanted this for so long" Lexie said with tears coming down her cheeks. Meredith decided to give her some private time alone with him. She left to check on her patents. Lexie took a deep breath and looked at the chart and opened it. She read it to her self after she was done she smiled a little.

"Your doing pretty good" Lexie said with a smile. The smile fell off her lips.

"Then why aren't you coming back to me?" Lexie asked.

* * *

So Lexie's pregnant! What do you guys want it to be? A boy or a girl? Please comment!


	5. This Is The Way It Is

Okay. I had four for a girl, two for a boy and one for twins. That mean the girl team wins! Oh and polkadot-scalpels asked if it was a little girl get her to have Mark's stunning eyes, I think I can do that :) Thanks everyone for voting! Please comment!

* * *

It's been a week since Lexie found out she was pregnant. She told Meredith that night after she got home from work. Meredith saw the small smile on Lexie's face when she was telling Meredith about her and Mark's baby. Meredith did nothing but hug her and smile, Meredith was truly happy for Lexie. She was also grateful to Alex for telling her so she could get over the shock of it and be there for Lexie.

* * *

Lexie was in Mark's hospital room holding his hand and talking about what has been going on in the world. Meredith stood out side the door listening to Lexie, she smiled because she knew Lexie was ready. Meredith then walked down to the lockers.

"Oh and Izzie left Alex. It's hard for him. It hurts when some one you love goes way and you don't know if there gonna come back" Lexie said and then kissed him hand.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm really excited but scared because you won't be there" Lexie said. She stopped talking for a moment and just sat there and kissed his hand. Meredith then walked in with a pair of scrubs. Lexie turned to face her.

"Hey!" Lexie said with a smile.

"Hey" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Did you come in here to check him out?" Lexie asked.

"No I came in here to give you these" Meredith said hanging Lexie her scrubs.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Lexie asked. Meredith sighed a little.

"No I'm not sure but your here. I think you'll be okay" Meredith said with a smile.

"Okay, can I have a mintue with him" Lexie asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll just wait for you out side" Meredith said backing away with a smile. Lexie gave her a smile in return. When Meredith left the room leaving Mark and Lexie alone Lexie sighed. She kissed his hand one last time.

"I love you" Lexie said. Lexie then took of her sweat shirt and slid on her scrub shirt then took her jeans off and replaced them with her scrub pants. She didn't know what it was but she felt good again.

* * *

It's been three hours since Lexie left Mark. She was putting a cast on a little boy's arm when Meredith came over to her.

"Can I see you for a second Dr. Grey?" Meredith asked.

"Uh, yeah sure" Lexie said finishing wrapping up the boy's arm. Lexie got up from the chair and followed Meredith to the nurse's station.

"What's up?" Lexie asked.

"How are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Good, great" Lexie said with a smile.

"Good. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Do you need any help?" Meredith offered.

"It's a cast Meredith" Lexie said.

"Okay, just checking. Now get back to work" Meredith said before she turned to walk away. Lexie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that" Meredith said walking away.

* * *

Derek walked into room 213 and sighed.

Derek walked over to Mark and opened his eye lids and shined his little flash light in his eyes. He checked his IV bags and looked at his scans again. Derek sighed. He sat down in the chair that was beside Mark's bed with the chart in his hand. He leaned back in the chair for a moment and then came forward as he started to speak.

"Remember when we were kids and we were up in that crummy tree. I broke my arm, you didn't go for help, you thought you could help me down yourself" Derek laughed at the memory.

"Then you winded up breaking you arm too. I remember my parents yelled at us for climbing that tree" Derek said with tears beginning to fall.

"After our arms healed we climbed right back up" Derek said crying but laughing at the memory. Derek got up from the chair and threw the chart on the chair. Derek began to walk back and fourth at the foot of Mark's bed.

"I told you to stay away from Lexie" Derek said trying to keep come.

"Now, now she's alone, scared and pregnant with your child and you here in a hospital bed in a coma all because you wanted to come and propose to her in the pouring rain that night. You couldn't wait for her to come home?" Derek yelled. He was about to go on but he heard the door open. He turned around to find Meredith. Meredith saw the puffy eyes and the red face. Meredith walked in the door but didn't move away from the door.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine. What do you need?" Derek asked turning away from Meredith's stare.

"Lexie fainted" Meredith said.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I thought I'd let you know" Meredith said. Derek walked over to Meredith with his hand on the door.

"Where is she?" Derek asked.

"She's in the pit" Meredith said. Derek nodded and took one last look at Mark before walking out of the room with Meredith following.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Jackson asked standing beside Lexie who was sitting on a chair.

"Yeah I'm fine" Lexie said.

"I got it Jackson, thanks for keeping an eye on her" Meredith said as her and Derek came up to them. Jackson nodded his head and walked away.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"You guys I'm fine. I'm just really tired" Lexie said.

"Okay, i want you to go home. Get some rest" Derek said.

"Okay" Lexie said standing up from the chair. Derek looked down a his watch.

"Well I guess we can all go home for the night" Derek said. Lexie nodded.

* * *

Derek, Meredith and Lexie walked into the house. They were finally home for the night.

"Hey do you guys want some tea?" Derek asked walking towards the kitchen. Lexie sighed.

"I would love some" Lexie said with a tired smile before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Coming right up" Derek said. Meredith looked at Lexie then looked to the kitchen. Meredith sighed and started to walk to the kitchen. When Meredith got there Derek had the water already boiling and getting the cups from the cupboard.

"Are you sure your okay?" Meredith asked. Derek placed the cups down on the counter and turned around.

"Oh, hey" Derek said ignoring the question. He then turned back to the coffee cup on the counter.

"Derek!" Meredith said. Derek sighed and turned back to face Meredith.

"I'm just worried about Lexie. I blame Mark, and i know that's not fair" Derek said. Meredith nodded.

"Some times bad things happen. Some times there's just nobody to blame for things like this. This is the way it is for Lexie, we got to help through this" Meredith said. Derek leaned his back against the counter and nodded.

"Yeah. I know" Derek said crossing his arms against his chest. Meredith sighed and walked over to Derek.

"Come here" Meredith said as she pulled him into a hug. After a moment Meredith pulled away from the hug.

"I'm gonna go check on Lexie" Meredith said. Derek nodded. Meredith began to walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later Derek came walking down the hall with three cups of tea.

"It was a little tricky but I managed to carry them all to the liv..." Derek said stepping into the living room to have Meredith cut him off.

"Shhh...She's sleeping" Meredith said. Derek looked down at a sleeping Lexie on the couch.

"She was asleep when I came in. I was gonna wake her and get her to go up and sleep in her bed but she's so tired" Meredith said. Derek walked over to the coffee table and put the coffee cups down. He walked over to Lexie and picked her up.

"I'll be back down" Derek said with Lexie asleep in his arms.

"Okay. You go take her up stairs. I'll be here" Meredith said. Derek nodded and walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

I really got distracted writing this chapter. Frist it was my nephew waking up and then it was old songs on youtube that distracted me for like an hour. I got it done though! There is gonna be a big time jump next chapter but I will inclued some flash backs. Please comment!


	6. Months Turn Into Years

Thanks for all of the reviews. Last chapter I was talking about a big time jump but with flash backs. So to answer Slexie4eva question here's the next chapter. Please comment!

* * *

4 years & 4 months later

Lexie opened her tired eyes and turned her head to the alarm clock, 5:00 am it read. Lexie groaned and rolled over to the empty space beside her. Today was her day off so she played to sleep in until at least eight.

"Mommy!" a little girl said running into her room. Lexie groaned again.

"Mommy!" the little girl repeated as she jumped on the bed.

"Gracie, mommy is really tired" Lexie said covering her face with a pillow.

"But I didn't get to see you yesterday" Gracie said trying to pull the pillow off of her mother's head.

"Mommy had to work late sweetie" Lexie said holding the pillow tighter to her head.

"Why?" Gracie wined. Lexie knew Gracie was upset she groaned a little and took the pillow off of her head and sat up. Lexie looked at those beautiful blue eyes that matched her father's. She sighed.

"Because someone has to buy you all those toys for Christmas" Lexie said tucking her daughter's long curly blondie hair behind her ear.

"Santa makes my toys mommy?" Gracie asked. Lexie laughed.

"That's right" Lexie smiled.

"Silly mommy!" Gracie laughed.

"Yeah, mommy's silly" Lexie sighed.

"I love you mommy!" Gracie said as she wrapped her arms around Lexie. Lexie held on to Gracie.

"I love you too, baby girl" Lexie managed to choke out.

"I'm hungry" Gracie said when she pulled away from the hug.

"Okay. Go down stairs, mommy will be there in a mintue" Lexie said with a small smile.

"Okay" Gracie said as she jumped off the bed and then ran out of the room. When Gracie was out site Lexie cried, she cried because she was tired and she had a life time of disappointment laying in a hospital bed. When she finally pulled her self together she walked over to her closet and grabbed her sweat shirt and pulled it over her head. She was on her way out of the room when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She tugged on her blondie hair and sighed.

* * *

When Lexie went into the kitchen she saw Derek pouring a cup of coffee for him self and Meredith, Meredith was pouring cereal for Gracie and Gracie was at the table colouring. Lexie walked over to Gracie and sat beside her and started to play with her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, look at my picture" Gracie said holding it up for Lexie to see.

"It's very pretty sweetie" Lexie said before kissing Gracie's head.

"Lexie you should be up stairs sleeping. You worked all day yesterday and you didn't come home until after 12 last night..." Meredith said. Lexie snapped.

"Meredith, will you just stop!" Lexie yelled. She noticed Gracie jump beside her and then started to cry.

"I'm sorry honey. Mommy didn't mean to yell" Lexie said as she pulled Gracie on her lap and started to rub her back.

"Lexie why don't you go back to bed" Derek said.

"Hey honey, how about you go get ready and we'll go see daddy today" Lexie said. Gracie's then smiled quickly wiping the tears away.

"Okay mommy" Gracie said before jumping off her mother's lap and running up the stairs.

"Lex..." Derek began.

"I just can't. Who else is gonna take care of her?" Lexie said.

"Lex, Gracie has school today" Meredith said. Lexie sighed.

"I forgot" Lexie said bringing a hand up to her head.

"It's okay Lexie your tired" Meredith said.

"I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for five years. So yeah I'm tired" Lexie said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Meredith and Derek looked at each other.

* * *

Lexie walked up to Grace's bedroom and stopped at the door and stood there looking at her daughter who was trying to pick out a outfit.

"Do you need any help?" Lexie asked. Gracie looked up at her mother.

"Yeah" Gracie said with a sigh. Lexie smiled as she walked over to her daughter's bed that Gracie was now sitting on. Lexie kneeled down beside her bed. Lexie looked up at her daughter and sighed when she saw Gracie upset.

"Mommy's sorry she yelled. I just miss your daddy" Lexie said as she lifted her hand up to touch Gracie's cheek.

"You must miss him alot" Gracie said.

"Yeah. I do" Lexie said forcing a smile then looking down at Gracie's clothes.

Gracie nodded her head before turning her attention back to the clothes on the bed. Lexie can't believe how smart Gracie is for her age. Lexie looked up at her daughter and the memories of the day she was born came rushing back to her.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Lexie gave birth to her daughter, Grace Meredith Sloan about a half an hour ago. She's 6_ pounds and 9 oz and she was one beautiful baby._ Lexie looked down at her daughter with a smile, Gracie had her eyes wide open. Lexie knew those eyes better then anyone, those were Mark's eyes. _

_"Can we come in?" a voice said coming from the door way. Lexie looked up and smiled when she saw who was there._

_"Hey, yeah come in" Lexie said. Meredith walked in with Derek behind her with a big teddy bear. Lexie laughed._

_"Derek! That teddy bear is bigger then her" Lexie said laughing._

_"Well...It's good for many years to come" Derek said. Meredith shook her head with a smile._

_"I told him to go with the smaller bear but no he wanted to out do Jackson" Meredith said. Lexie just laughed. Lexie looked up at Meredith._

_"Do you wanna hold her?" Lexie asked. Meredith laughed._

_"Yeah" Meredith said in a duh tone. Lexie smiled and handed Gracie to her aunt. Derek came closer to Meredith to get a better look._

_"Wow" that's all Derek and Meredith could say as they looked at the little baby in Meredith's arms._

_"I hope you guys know that your Gracie's god parents" Lexie said with a smile. Meredith and Derek looked at each other then at Lexie. Meredith smiled and then passed Gracie off to Derek. Meredith then bent over and hugged Lexie._

_"Thank you" Meredith said. Lexie hugged her back and nodded. _

_"Yes Lexie, thank you" Derek said with a smile before he went over a placed a kiss on Lexie's cheek._

_"Well it looks like we have a McCutie in the family" Meredith said looking at the little baby in Derek's arms. Derek and Lexie just laughed._

_End flash back_

* * *

Gracie finally decided to go with some beige jeans and a stripped green and blue long sleeved shirt. While Gracie was getting dressed Lexie went into her room and got dressed too. When they were done they went down stairs just in time to say goodbye to Meredith and Derek before they headed off to work for the day. While Gracie ate her cereal Lexie drank her coffee and did Gracie's hair up in a half up half down pony tail with her long bangs pushed to the side. Lexie then put her hair up in a messy pony tail. Gracie looked up at her mom and smiled.

"You look pretty mommy" Gracie said. Lexie smiled.

"Thanks sweetie. You look pretty too" Lexie said with a small smile.

* * *

When 7:40 rolled around Lexie and Gracie left the house in time for Gracie to be at school. Lexie walked Gracie to her kindergarten class.

"I'll pick you up from school today okay?" Lexie said bending down and started to take off Gracie's winter clothes. Gracie nodded.

"Then we'll go see daddy okay?" Lexie said finished taking Gracie's winter clothes.

"Okay" Gracie said with a smile.

"Okay. Here's you back pack. Go play with your friends" Lexie said before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Bye mommy, i love you" Gracie said before running into the class room and over to her friends. Lexie sighed before hang up Gracie's coat. Lexie then walked out of the school and got back in her car and drove to Seattle Grace.

* * *

"Gracie's excited to see you after school" Lexie

said as she held his hand. Lexie then sighed.

"She wants to see you alot more then she does" Lexie says while she got up from the chair.

"An hour every other day during the week. Two hours on the weekend. That's not enough for her, Mark. That's not enough for me. This isn't fair for us!" Lexie yelled. Lexie took a deep breath and began walking back and fourth by the foot of the bed.

"She keeps asking me when your gonna wake up. I don't know what to say to her, so i don't say anything. I'm worried about the day that she doesn't take my silence for a answer" Lexie said now in tears. Lexie sighs and walks over to the window and stares out side crying.

"Lex?" a voice said. Lexie pauses.

"Lexie?" the voice says again. Lexie turns around this time and almost drops instead she runs over to the hospital bed.

"Oh my god!" Lexie says.

"Lexie?" the voice says.

"I'm right here babe" Lexie says letting her happy tears fall.

"What happened? What did you do to your hair?" the voice questions.

"I'll explain it all later okay. I have to go get Derek, I'll be right back. Okay, I'll be right back" Lexie said kissing his hand a couple times then running out of the room to find Derek who was down the hall at the nurses station talking to Meredith. Lexie ran down the hall, when she got close Meredith notices her.

"Hey Lex, what are you doing here? You should be at ho..." Meredith says before getting cut off by Lexie.

"He's awake!" Lexie says out of breath. Derek and Meredith looked at each other before running off to room 213 with Lexie following them. The only thing Lexie was thinking was... _Mark's awake!_

* * *

There you go Mark is finally awake. Let me know about this chapter, I'm really wondering about your thoughts. Also the little girl I had in mind for this story was my very own niece, the picture I have as my profile picture is her. Please comment!


	7. The Air I Would Kill To Breathe

Thanks for all the reviews and letting me know what you thought about the last chapter. Slexie4eva, thank you and yes my niece is very cute, I'm gonna relate "Gracie's" character to my niece as much as possible. Justawritier thanks, I'm trying to make Gracie's character as sweet as possible. Please comment!

* * *

Derek and Meredith came running into Mark's room with Lexie right behind them. When they were all in the room Meredith and Derek looked at Lexie. Mark was the same way he was when Derek checked on him an hour ago.

"I thought you said he was awake?" Derek said looking at Lexie. Lexie shook her head.

"He is. I mean he was" Lexie said sighing. Derek looked at Meredith concerned.

"Lexie maybe you should go home and get some rest" Meredith said placing a hand on Lexie's shoulder.

"No, Derek. I swear he was awake. He was talking to me" Lexie said raising her voice a little. Meredith began to get Lexie out of the room when they all heard a sound coming from Mark. Derek looked at Lexie and Meredith before walking over to Mark's bed.

"Mark? Did you say something" Derek questioned as he stood by the hospital bed. There was silence for a moment.

"Yeah. I said Lexie's not crazy. She just needs to fix her hair" Mark said as he slowly began to open he's eyes. Lexie, Meredith and Derek started to laugh at the celebration. Lexie moved passed Meredith and went to the other side of the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Mark said looking at Derek.

"You were in a car accident" Derek said.

"What?" Mark said looking at Lexie. Lexie just nodded her head.

"Well how am I doing?" Mark asked Derek. Derek looked at Meredith who just shook her head. Derek looked back at Mark.

"I don't know. You tell me" Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. Derek looked at Lexie. Lexie took a deep breath and Mark then looked at her.

"You were in a coma, Mark" Lexie said with tears in her eyes. Mark couldn't hide the shocked look on his face and nobody in the room missed it.

"What? For how long? A few days? A couple of weeks?" Mark asked. Lexie turned around trying to hide the tears and began to walk out of the room.

"Lexie!" Meredith hissed quietly when Lexie reached the door. Lexie shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I just can't" Lexie said before she took one last glace at a confused Mark before she left the room. Derek put his head down.

"Derek" Mark said. Derek looked up at Mark.

"How long?" Mark asked. Derek sighed.

"Five years. You were in a coma for a little over five years now, Mark" Derek said. Mark ran his hands down his face.

"Mark..." Meredith began but got stopped by Mark.

"How? Why?" Mark asked looking at Derek. Derek looked at Meredith then back at Mark.

"When you were in the accident, you had some internal bleeding to the brain. Cases like yours..." Derek stopped and sighed.

"There was to much damage to the brain. We couldn't operate because the damage was in a sensitive area of the brain were if something went wrong you...you would have..." Derek said stopping. Mark shook his head and placed his head in his hands. Derek took a breath.

"All we could do was wait" Derek said. Mark let his hands fall he looked up at Meredith.

"How is she?" Mark asked. Meredith looked at Derek and sighed.

"She's great!" Meredith said with a fake smile. Mark just looked at her and sighed.

"Quit the bull shit and tell me the truth" Mark said. Meredith dropped her smile and then walked over to where Lexie was.

"She's a mess" Meredith said. Mark nodded his head. There was a moment of silence before Mark sat up in the bed and sighed.

"Okay. Bring her in here" Mark said looking forward. Meredith and Derek looked at each other.

"Well, will one of you get her?" Mark said looking between Derek and Meredith waiting. Meredith looked down at her watch.

"Derek, She's gone?" Meredith said. Derek nodded. Mark looked at both of them then at Meredith.

"What are you a witch now. Where did she go?" Mark asked.

* * *

Lexie waited out side of the kindergarten class. She quickly wiped away her tears when she saw the kids in her daughter's class come out. She smiled when she laied eyes on Gracie.

"Mommy!" Gracie yelled when she saw her mother waiting. Gracie ran right up to her mother and hugged her legs. Lexie bent down with a forused smie.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day at school?" Lexie asked.

"Good. Cassie and I switched lunches today" Gracie said as she handed her mother her book bag. Lexie gave her a look.

"Now Gracie I told you, your not allowed to do that. You have to eat..." Lexie said while she grabbed her daughter's coat and began to put it on Gracie.

"But mommy my sandwich had eggs in it..." Gracie said as Lexie zipped up her coat. Lexie sighed.

"...I'm allergic to eggs" Gracie said stepping into her boots.

"Who made your lunch this morning?" Lexie asked putting Gracie's hat on.

"Alex" Gracie said. Lexie sighed when she stood up.

"Figures" Lexie said grabbing onto Gracie's hand before they walked out of the school.

* * *

Alex walked up to the nurse's station on the second floor with charts in his hands.

"This is Brad Copper's chart and Adam Harvey's chart" Alex said to the nurse at the front desk. The nurse nodded and walked away with the charts. Alex turned around and ran into Derek.

"Karev, I was just about to page you" Derek said placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Mark's awake and he wants to talk to you" Derek said before walking the other way. Alex stood there for a second.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Alex asked. Derek turned around and started to walk back wards.

"No. Just try to keep him come and give him some company until Lexie gets back from picking up Gracie from school" Derek said before turning around and walking away. Alex sighed and headed the way Derek came from.

* * *

Alex walked down the hall until he reached room 213. He opened the door and sighed.

"So what I slept with Lexie when you were in a coma. Get over it, you were pretty much dead" Alex said when he saw Mark he then turned around to walk away.

"You what?" Mark asked.

"Man come on. I have patients I have to get to. I don't have time for this crap" Alex said with a annoyed expressions on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about Karev?" Mark asked.

"Oh, I'm guessing you didn't know what that. Oh well now you do..." Alex said before turning around and walking away. He then stopped and turned around.

"Wait, then why did you want me paged?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to thank you for helping Lexie out threw a tough time. But I guess she thanked you enough for the both of us" Mark said bitterly. Mark was about to go on before Lexie walked in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lexie yelled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"You gave her an egg sandwich for lunch today... she's allergic to eggs, Alex" Lexie yelled.

"Look what's the big deal..." Alex said. Lexie huffed and crossed her arms.

"She wanted to switch sandwiches with one of her friends today. So I gave her a sandwich she couldn't eat, whatever it's not like she ate it..." Alex said before getting cut off by Mark.

"WAIT! What the hell is going on?" Mark yells. Lexie jumps at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing in here. Meredith told me you were getting tests done" Lexie said.

"Oh so you can come in here and make Kissie faces with Karev?" Mark said ticked off.

"What! You told him? I can't trust you with anyone, first my daughter then..." Lexie ranted at Alex.

"Your what?" Mark said shaking his head. Lexie realized then what she said and sighed.

* * *

Wow, I wouldn't want to be in that room right now. Please comment!


	8. Forgiving And Forgetting

Thanks for all of the reviews. I was thinking to my self today that with Gracie being four in a half and Mark being in a coma for 4 years, that really didn't make sense. I did the math in my head and if I got it right Mark would have been in a coma for five years and three months. So I went back to my last chapter and I changed it. Sweettater8, I'm so glad you decided to stick with the story and like where it's going. Sorry that the chapters are not as long as your use too. I just run out of ideas and sometimes when I'm writing I come up with more things to put in the story and that's what makes some of the chapters a little longer. Please review!

* * *

Lexie rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. Mark just looked at her impatiently.

"Lexie, what the hell is going on?" Mark asked upset. Lexie removed her hand and let it fall to her side. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mark sighed in frustration and then looked to Alex.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on since blondie can't seem to talk at the moment" Mark asked. Lexie just looked at him in disbelif and shook her head.

"Look this isn't my issue. I have patients to see" Alex said before leaving the room.

"LEXIE!" Mark yelled. Lexie jumped a little, she wasn't use to Mark yelling.

"What is wrong with you?" Lexie asked. It was Mark's turn to look at her in disbelief.

"What's wrong with me? You and Karev have a kid together and your asking me what's wrong with me" Mark said.

"What!" Lexie yelled. Mark was about to say something but Lexie beat him to it.

"No, me and "Alex" don't have a kid together. She so happens to be your "kid". The one you left me with because you decided to go in a frigging coma for five years because your an idiot for wanting to come here and propose to me in the middle of a storm" Lexie said in tears. She stopped to catch her breath. Mark just sat there speechless, he was hurting because she was hurting.

"Lexie..." Mark said trying to find the right words. Lexie rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"Lexie!" Mark yelled. Lexie turned around to face him when she got to the door.

"Your "kid" has a name by the way, her name is Grace. She has been waiting her whole life to meet you and today when I picked her up from school I told her that her daddy was awake and couldn't wait to meet her but apparently I forgot to mention that her dad's an ass" Lexie said before walking out of the room. Mark sighed he picked up the phone that was on the stand and threw it against the wall.

* * *

Derek was walking to Mark's room to take him in for some test when he saw Lexie out side his room on the floor with her face in her knees crying. Derek walked up to her and stood in front of her. Lexie looked up and saw Derek.

"You okay?" Derek asked. Lexie shook her head and sighed. Derek reached his hands down for Lexie to take them. Lexie looked at them for a second before taking them and pulling her self up with Derek's help. Once Lexie was standing up Derek pulled her into a hug. Lexie hugged him back while she cried some more. They stood there like that for a couple minutes before Lexie pulled away and began to wipe her tears away.

"What's going on little grey?" Derek asked.

"That's not Mark. That's not Mark, I don't know who that is. But that's not Mark" Lexie said wiping away fresh tears. Derek sighed.

"Lexie..." Derek said.

"He wanted kids, he...he was sweet and kind and understanding" Lexie said.

"Lexie, he's been through alot" Derek said. Lexie just glared at Derek.

"And I havn't!" Lexie said upset.

"Lexie, I'm not saying you haven't. I'm just saying..." Derek said before getting cut off by a little voice.

"Mommy!" Gracie yelled. Derek and Lexie turned their heads to look at the little girl who was running up to them with April quickly following behind her. Lexie turned her head away for a second wiping as much tears away as possible before turning back and embracing her daughter in her arms.

"I'm sorry Lexie. I tried to keep her desaturated a little while longer but she wanted to see her daddy" April said when she reached them. Lexie shook her head with a forused smile.

"It's okay. Thank you April" Lexie said. April nodded before heading down the hall. Gracie turned her head to look at her mother.

"Mommy can I see daddy now" Gracie asked with a smile. Lexie looked down at her daughter and her heart broke at just the thought of what she was about to say.

"Oh honey. Daddy's really tired right now. He needs to rest" Lexie said before looking up at Derek. Derek eyed her and shook his head.

"But mommy, you promised" Gracie wined. Lexie put her down on the floor and then bent down to her level.

"I know honey, and I'm so sorry. Maybe tomorrow okay?" Lexie said. Gracie didn't say anything instead she stood there with her arms crossed and a mad expression on her face. Lexie sighed when she stood up.

"Lexie..." Derek began.

"I know Derek. He's been through alot. The difference is that he slept through it. I had to be here, really be here. He got the easy part, he wasn't here" Lexie said before looking down at her daughter.

"Honey say goodbye to Uncle Derek" Lexie said. Gracie didn't move, she staid the same way she was the last time she talked to her mother.

"Gracie! Come on, say goodbye" Lexie said nudging her daughter's arm. Gracie sighed and gave Derek a hug. Derek bent over and hugged her back.

"Bye Uncle Derek" Gracie said sadly when she pulled away from the hug.

"Bye sweetie" Derek said touching Gracie cheek. Lexie took Gracie's hand.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go home" Lexie said giving Derek one last look. Lexie and Gracie then made their way down the hall while Derek watched them go. Gracie turned around while walking and with her free hand she gave Derek a quick wave goodbye. Derek gave her a small smile and a wave in return.

* * *

Derek walked into Mark's room and he saw the phone on the floor and Mark looking out of the window.

"What happened?" Derek asked. Mark looked at Derek and then back out the window.

"I got mad and I threw the phone" Mark said.

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Lexie. I saw her out side your room crying" Derek said. Mark quickly turned his head towards Derek.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked.

"She's in pain Mark. And that pain is nothing I can heal..." Derek said. Mark rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"Only you can fix that pain for her" Derek said. Mark looked back at Derek annoyed.

"Is that why you came in here? To make me feel like crap?" Mark asked. Derek shook his head.

"No..." Derek began but got cut off by Mark.

"Did you know she slept with Karev?" Mark asked.

"No. I didn't" Derek said shaking his head.

"I'm I just suppose to forget and forgive her for that" Mark said.

"I don't blame you for being upset, I would be too. You had no control over what happened. None of this is your fault" Derek said.

"Thank you" Mark said sighing.

"But I don't blame her. She couldn't control the way she felt at the moment. This is not her fault either, Mark" Derek said.

"I know this isn't her fault. Just the thought of her moving on and having a child with someone else, I just can't believe that everything was perfect one minute and the next it's like my whole world has changed" Mark said.

"You know she still loves you. She's in here every day, she even brings Gracie down here to visit you" Derek says. Mark nodded.

"What I'm I suppose to do now?" Mark asked. Derek walked over to the phone on the floor and picked it up and placed it on Mark's lap.

"You call her and tell her what you told me and just go from there" Derek said. Mark looked at the phone in his lap.

"I'll get Dr. Kepner to take you for you CT scan" Derek said before turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

April came into Mark's room a few minutes later. When April walked in the room she saw Mark looking at the phone in his lap.

"Mr. Sloan?" April asked. Mark looked up from the phone and over to April.

"That's me" Mark said. April smiled a little.

"I'm Dr. Kepner, I'll be taking you for your CT scan today" April said walking over to Mark. Just then a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Thank you" April said as the nurse placed the wheel chair beside April. The nurse smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

"If you can pull your self over to the side of the bed we can get you into this wheel chair" April said while she took the phone off his lap and put it back on the stand that was beside the bed. Mark nodded and did what he was told. April helped him stand and helped him sit down in the chair. April wheeled him into the hall way before she started to talk again.

"It must have been nice to see your daughter for the first time, uh?" April said.

"I didn't get to see her" Mark said sadly. April looked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." April began but got cut off by Mark.

"No, it's fine. You know Lexie?" Mark asked looking up at April. April smiled a little.

"Oh yes. I live with her, Meredith, Derek and Jackson" April said.

"Oh and Gracie of course" April said. Mark looked up at April again.

"Gracie?" Mark asked. April looked down at Mark confused.

"Oh, Lexie called her Grace when she was talking to you uh?" April asked.

"Yeah" Mark said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, were all so use to calling her Gracie around here" April said. April and Mark finally reached the CT scan room. She wheeled Mark into the room right next to the machine. She helped him out of the chair and onto the bedding of the machine.

"I'm nervous about seeing her, Gracie" Mark said as he sat down on the bedding. April thought for a moment. She went into her back pocket and grabbed a picture and looked at it for a breif second before handing it to Mark.

"Here" April said. Mark reached out and took it from her hand. He turned the picture around and smiled. It was a picture of Lexie and Gracie at the beach smiling, they were making a sand castle. Gracie had on a white bikini with flowers and a dark pink strap with polka dots on them around the back of her neck with her hair tied back into a brand. Lexie had a black bikini on that fit her frame perfectly and her blondie hair in a pony tail.

"That's my daughter?" Mark asked looking up from the picture over to April who was right in front of him. April smiled and nodded.

"That picture was took a couple days after Gracie's fourth birthday" April said.

"That's my daughter. She so beautiful, she looks just like her mother" Mark said looking at the picture again.

"She has your eyes and Meredith's hair, but yeah, she does" April said with a smile. Mark laughed.

"Yeah I guess she does" Mark said laughing a little. Mark thought for a moment.

"I don't even know when her birthday is" Mark said looking back up at April.

"June 30th" April said. Mark nodded his head.

"Thank you" Mark said with a small smile. April smiled in response. The moment was interrupted by Derek's voice through the intercom system.

_"Okay Mark. Were ready for you" Derek said_. Mark and April looked over to where Derek was from behind the glass in the little room. Mark looked back down at the picture and then looked up at April.

"Do you mind if I keep this picture" Mark asks. April nodded.

"Sure. I got tons of pictures of Gracie anyways" April said with a smile. Mark then laid down on the bedding and held the picture close to his heart.

* * *

Lexie was looking around in the fridge for something she could make for supper when Gracie walked in.

"What are we having for supper mommy?" Gracie asked as she walked up to Lexie. Lexie peeled her eyes away from the fridge and looked at her daughter.

"I don't know yet honey. I'll let you know when I do, okay?" Lexie said before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Okay, I'm gonna go watch my princess movie" Gracie said before running out of the kitchen. Lexie looked back into the fridge and sighed a deep sigh.

Mark was back in his bed and had the phone in his lap and the picture of Lexie and Gracie in his hand. He kissed the picture and put it on his chest as he dialed.

Lexie heard the phone ring and frustratedly slammed the fridge door closed and walked over to the phone that was on the table. She picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?' Lexie said.

_"Lex" Mark said._

"Hey" Lexie sighed lightly.

_"I'm sorry. I need to see you. Do you think you can you forgive me for being such an idiot?" Mark asked._

Lexie sat down and sighed.

Mark took the picture from his chest and held in his hand again. There was a moment of silence. Mark heard another sigh and then some sobbing.

_"Lex, you okay?" Mark asked worried._

Lexie wiped some tears away before she answered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I love you so much" Lexie said placing a hand on her forehead and placing her elbow on the table with tears falling from her eyes.

Mark sighed with relief.

_"I love you too Lex" Mark said._

* * *

Next chapter will inclued some more flash backs. Please comment!


	9. AN

Author's Note:

There has been a complaint with the chapter viewing. I my self have been having problems getting some reviews from chapter six to chapter eight. Please if you get this note review and tell me you did. I'll be sure to update the story soon. Thank you!


	10. Stepping Stones

Alright, I think I might have fixed the compaction. Did anyone see Thursday nights episode? That was a pretty intense episode. I'm glad that Mark and Lexie are back together. Please comment!

* * *

Meredith walked in the front door of her house and Lexie came out of the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"Hey" Meredith said as she took off her coat.

"Hey, can you watch Gracie for a little bit?" Lexie asked.

"Sure, why?" Meredith asked. Lexie looked in the living room and saw Gracie watching her princess movie up side down on the couch.

"Mark called. He want's to see me. I was gonna take Gracie but, we have alot to talk about..." Lexie ranted.

"Lex, it's fine" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Okay, thanks" Lexie said before grabbing her coat and walking out of the house.

Meredith turned around and headed into the living room.

"Whathca doin'" Meredith asked.

"Hey Aunt Meredith. Just watching my princess movie while hanging up side down, it's fun" Gracie said with a smile.

"Very cool. You hungry? I was thinking about ordering in a pizza" Meredith said. Gracie pulled her legs over to the side of the couch and turned around and sat on the couch right.

"Where's mommy?" Gracie asked.

"Uh?" Meredith said.

"Mommy was making supper" Gracie said.

"Oh, yeah. Your mom just needed to go talk to your dad for a little while" Meredith said.

"About me?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah, and some other grown up stuff" Meredith said.

"Oh" Gracie said. Meredith nodded.

"So?" Gracie said. Meredith looked at her.

"So?" Meredith asked.

"What kind of pizza are we having?" Gracie said before standing up and walking out of the living room. Meredith then followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

Lexie took a deep breath before walking into Mark's room. She walked in the room to find Mark sitting up on the bed with a picture in his hands. Lexie walked up to his bed and that's when Mark noticed her. He looked up from the picture and smiled a small smile.

"She's beautiful, she looks like you" Mark said. Lexie was confused then Mark turned the picture around so Lexie could see. She sat down on the chair beside his bed. Mark then placed the picture on the stand and looked at Lexie.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have let you explain" Mark said. Lexie sighed looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"It only happened once..." Lexie said before telling her story.

_Flash back_

_Lexie woke up to a screaming baby next to her._

_"Shhh...come on honey. It's okay" Lexie said picking up the two month old infant and trying to soothe the crying baby. It didn't work. She got up and rocked the baby back and fourth, that didn't work. She was rocking the crying baby in her arms when Alex came in._

_"You know some people are trying to sleep" Alex said standing by the door._

_"Your an ass hole. You think I haven't slept right in the pst two months. I have to take care of Gracie and go to work tired. So don't start with me Alex" Lexie said trying to bounce Gracie to sleep. Alex looked at her and sighed._

_"Here, give her to me" Alex said reaching out for Gracie. Lexie looked at him with disbelief._

_"Give her to me" Alex said. Lexie rolled her eyes and handed Gracie over to Alex. Alex took Gracie in his arms and rubbed circles on her back. Soon Gracie was fast asleep in Alex's arms. Alex then placed Gracie into her crib. _

_"Oh thank god. I'd thought she never go to sleep" Lexie said looking down at the sleeping baby. She then looked at Alex._

_"Thank you" Lexie said._

_"Yeah, whatever. Get some sleep" Alex said before turning away. Lexie sat down on her bed and looked at Gracie in her crib. Alex turned around and looked at Lexie. He then walked up to her and sat down next to her on the bed. _

_"I don't know if I can do this" Lexie said._

_"Sure you can. Your just over tired" Alex said._

_"No, I can't..." Lexie began but got cut off by Alex's lips._

_End flash back_

"And I don't think you need to know the rest" Lexie said looking down at her hands.

"Come here" Mark said patting the empty space beside him. Lexie got up from the chair and got on the bed with Mark and laied down beside him. Mark pulled her closer to him so that her head was on his chest. When he started to brush her hair with his fingers she started to cry.

* * *

A few hours later Lexie walked in the front door of her sister's house. She walked into the living room to find Meredith and Derek in each others arms watching a movie.

"Hey" Lexie said as she came into the room at sat down be side Meredith.

"Hey, how did it go?" Meredith asked.

"It went good. No yelling this time" Lexie said with a small smile.

"Well that's always good" Meredith said with a little laugh. Lexie nodded her head.

"Hey, you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm just really tired" Lexie said. Lexie opened her mouth then shut it quickly, Derek didn't notice it but Meredith did.

"Gracie's up stairs in her room?" Lexie said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, she's sleeping. I put her down about an hour ago" Derek said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Derek" Lexie said.

"No it's fine. I read her Cinderella and she went right to sleep" Derek said with a smile.

"Oh, okay" Lexie said walking out of the room.

"Lex..." Meredith began she looked over at Derek, Derek then got up.

"I'm gonna go get a snack" Derek said before walking out of the room. Meredith grabbed the remote and turned off the tv.

"Come here" Meredith said as she patted the empty space beside her. Lexie hesitated but went over to sit beside her sister anyways. When Lexie sat down Meredith wrapped both her arms around her.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"What happens if it doesn't work out bewteen me and Mark. I mean we have Gracie now" Lexie said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Meredith asked. Lexie shook her head.

"No. Just what if it doesn't work out?" Lexie asked. Meredith thought for a moment. She looked back at everything her and Derek have been through and their still together. Meredith then shrugged her shoulders.

"What if it dose?" Meredith said. Lexie looked up at Meredith. Meredith gave her a small smile and then Lexie gave her a small smile in return.

* * *

Mark was reading the newspaper when Derek walked into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Derek asked as he walked over to Mark's bed.

"I'm board. There's nothing to do in this place" Mark said folding the paper and placing it on the stand. Derek looked at him with raised eye brows.

"Well I don't think your gonna be board for much longer, at least not here. If everything looks good for you, you can be out of here by tomorrow" Derek said with a smile.

"That soon?" Mark asked. Derek nodded.

"Yeah, that soon" Derek said looking down at the chart.

"I just don't know where home is for me yet" Mark said.

"I'm sure you and Lexie will figure it out. The house is open for you, Lexie and Gracie until then" Derek said looking up from the chart.

"Thanks Derek" Mark said. Derek nodded his head.

"In the mean time there are some visitors here to see you" Derek said walking over to the door.

"Who?" Mark said. Derek opened the door.

Lexie walked in with a little girl holding her hand. Mark with wide eyes began to sit up straighter in his bed. The little was just like the girl in the picture that he stared at for hours that morning. She had her curly blondie hair in a pony tail like her mother's and a golden dress with black wavy lines along with a black sweater that showed the dress perfectly, the black pantie hoes were followed by the black shiny dress shoes on her feet. Mark looked at his daughter in awe.

"Come here" Mark said with a smile. Gracie looked up at her mother for approval. Lexie smlied and nodded her head. Gracie looked back at her dad with a small smile and slowly walked up to him.

"Come here honey, it's okay" Mark said still smiling, he's never seen a more beautiful sight. When Gracie finally reached her dad she stopped by the foot of his bed. When Gracie didn't move any closer Lexie walked up to her.

"Go on sweetie. It's okay" Lexie said placing a hand on Gracie's back. Gracie looked up at her mom.

"Can I hug daddy?" Gracie asked sweetly. Lexie, Mark and Derek laughed at the little girl. Lexie then nodded with a smile.

"Yeah baby girl. You can hug your daddy" Lexie said. Gracie smiled and climbed onto the bed and wrapped both her arms around Mark's neck and Mark wrapped his arms around the little girl's waist. Derek smiled and left to give the new little family some privacy.

* * *

Meredith walked into Mark's room looking at his chart.

"Everything looks good Mark..." Meredith said before Lexie cut her off.

"Shh" Lexie said getting up from the chair. Meredith looked over at the bed and saw Gracie beside Mark sleeping and Mark sleeping as well. Lexie kissed her daughter's head and walked over to Meredith and pointed out side and Meredith nodded her head. When they were out side the room Meredith began.

"Lex, for a guy that was in a coma for over five years, you wouldn't know it. He's perfectly healthy" Meredith said with a smile. Lexie sighed in relief and smiled.

"Derek said we could take him home tomorrow?" Lexie said.

"Yeah" Meredith said nodding her head. Lexie smiled.

"I have to get back to my patients. Come find me before you and Gracie leave" Meredith said.

"Okay thanks Meredith" Lexie said giving Meredith a hug. Meredith hugged her back quickly and pulled away with a smile before walking away. Lexie sighed once again in relief she turned around to look in the window to the room. She smiled at the sight. Lexie knew it wasn't gonna be easy but she believes that they can make it.

* * *

I hope everyone is satisfied with Mark and Gracie finally meeting. It took me forever to figure out how I was gonna do it. Please comment!


	11. Christmas Spirit

Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't quite sure about how I wrote out Gracie and Mark meeting but I'm I think if you like it, then I did good. Please comment!

* * *

3 Weeks Later

Lexie was looking every where for Gracie's Christmas dress. Today was Christmas eve and Meredith was having a get together for everyone tonight, so she really needed that dress for Gracie. Lexie looked in the clothes hamper for her last hope, nothing.

"Shit" Lexie said under her breath. She sighed and ran her hand through her pony tail.

"MARK!" Lexie yelled from the basement. A few seconds later Mark was at the top of the basement stairs.

"Yeah?" Mark asked. Lexie walked over to the bottom of the stairs so she could see him.

"Do you know where Gracie's Christmas dress is?" Lexie asked.

"Didn't you wash it yesterday?" Mark said.

"Yeah but it's not in the hamper, so it must be in the dryer, ha" Lexie said as she ran do the dryer. Mark shook his head laughing. Lexie opened the dryer and there it was.

"Found it" Lexie said. Just then they heard the front door open and little feet tapping around on the floor. Gracie was home from helping Jackson and Derek picking out the Christmas tree. Meredith and April went grocery shopping for last minute things for tonight's dinner. Mark and Lexie were left at the house so they could clean up and get things together for the night. Lexie made her way upstairs and Mark wrapped his arm around her waist. They came into the hall way and found foot prints on the floor. Lexie and Mark just finished cleaning, Lexie sighed.

"Grace Meredith Sloan, did you walk through the house with your boots on again?" Lexie asked. Gracie appeared from the living room.

"Wasn't me mommy" Gracie said. Lexie and Mark looked down and there was no boots on her feet.

"Well then who..." Lexie said.

"Uncle Derek and Jackson did mommy" Gracie said. Lexie shook her head and then walked past Gracie to go give the boys trouble. Gracie looked back at her dad and smiled.

"Daddy!" Gracie said running up to her dad. Mark smiled and pricked her up and kissed her head.

"Hey Gracie, how about we clean this up for mommy" Mark said.

"I can do it" Gracie said as she started to wiggle out of her dad's arms. Mark put her down with a laugh. A soon as Gracie's feet hit the floor she ran to the kitchen with her dad in tow in search for the mop. Just then Meredith opened the front door with April behind her both of them laughing. Meredith looked down at the foot prints on the floor and sighed. She and April walked into the kitchen with there hands full with bags.

"Why is there foot prints on my floor Gracie?" Meredith said rubbing Gracie's head as she passed her and Mark in the kitchen.

"I didn't do it. Uncle Derek and Jackson did" Gracie said defending her self. Meredith laughed.

"Oh okay" Meredith said before she turned around to face her and Mark. Mark and Gracie were searching for something and Meredith figured out what it was.

"Honey the mop is by the basement door" Meredith said. Gracie then ran toward the basement door. Mark sighed Meredith looked up at him.

"What's wrong Mark?" Meredith asked. Mark shook his head.

"She is just so grown up already. She's only four in a half" Mark said as he went to sit on a chair at the kitchen table. Meredith and April laughed.

"Try seeing her grow up from the begin. You would be amazed at how fast that was" Meredith said with April nodding her head in agreement.

"I bet" Mark said sadly. Meredith looked at him concerned. Meredith opened her mouth to say something but Mark beat her to it.

"So you all ready for tonight?" Mark asked. Meredith shrugged it off at the moment and decided to talk to him about it later.

"Yeah, i think so. Did you and Lexie bring up the boxes of decorations that where in the basement" Meredith asked. Mark nodded.

"There in the living room, ready to get put up" Mark said. Just then Gracie came in.

"Daddy, Uncle Derek put up the Christmas tree. Do you want to decorate the tree with me?" Gracie asked.

"Sure honey. I'll be there in a minute" Mark said before standing up. Gracie smiled and ran off into the living room.

"Duty calls" Mark said beginning to walk out of the room to follow Gracie. Meredith and April turned to watch him leave with a laugh then they turned there attention back to the bags. The front door opened then closed.

"Meredith!" Christina said as she walked into the kitchen. Meredith turned around and had a carrot in her mouth.

"What's up doc?" Meredith said.

"Did you hear that the chief is retiring?" Christina said also grabbing a carrot. April's eyes went wide. Meredith was about to open her mouth but April beat her to it.

"Oh god. What's gonna happen to the hospital. I mean the hospital will still be there but who's gonna be chief, it can't be Derek he already tried that before..." April ranted.

"Make her stop, she's hurting my ears" Christina said to Meredith. Meredith laughed a little and then placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"...do you know who's gonna be cheif?" April asked looking at Meredith. Meredith looked at Christina and she also was looking at her.

"What!" Meredith said getting creeped out.

"Well do you?" April and Christina asked.

"No" Meredith said with a frustrated sigh as she put down the carrot and walked over to the kitchen counter with a bag.

"It's not true Christina. The chief would have said something to me, or Derek or someone" Meredith said placing things in the cupboard. Meredith then turned around to face Christina.

"Who do you hear things like this from?" Meredith asked.

"Okay. Don't judge..." Christina said as she looked at Meredith and April.

"Well..." Meredith said.

"I heard it from the nurses" Christina said under her breath. Meredith and April looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay. Now we know it's not true" April said.

"Yeah. I guess" Christina said before she started to laugh with Meredith and April. Meredith walked over to her and wrapped an arm around Christina's waist. When Christina finally caught her breath she started again.

"I mean they also said Lexie put Mark in to that coma" Christina said before laughing again. Meredith and April stopped laughing when they realized what Christina said.

"What?" Meredith said. Christina looked up at Meredith still laughing until she saw the look on her face.

* * *

"Daddy, can I put the star on top now?" Gracie said lifting her arms over her head for her dad to pick her up.

"Okay" Mark said picking Gracie up then Lexie grabbed the star from the box and handed it to Gracie. Lexie then kissed Mark. Mark stood there for a moment looking in to Lexie's eyes.

"Daddy!" Gracie said Mark smiled and looked away from Lexie and reached Gracie to the top of the tree. Gracie put the star on the tree then Mark placed her back on the ground.

* * *

"That's the story you heard?" Meredith said and Christina nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I heard" Christina said.

"Christina you know that's not true. Lexie was working that night and besides she would never do that. She's not crazy, she's just a grey" Meredith said before heading towards the fridge.

"I know know Meredith..." April said. Meredith looked up at April and sighed.

"I heard about when she was an intern her and some other interns operated on each other" April said. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I mean that sounds crazy" April said.

"Yeah see" Christina said. Meredith shook her head.

"Let me guess, the nurses?" Meredith asked April. April just nodded her head.

"Okay, no more talking about this. Christina go home and get ready for tonight and April put this stuff in the fridge" Meredith said walking over to Christina. April nodded.

"Your kicking me out?" Christina asked. Meredith nodded.

"Yes. See I was in happy spirits until you came and stole my Christmas spirit, your the Grinch" Meredith said.

"You were in the Christmas spirit?" Christina asked.

"That's what I said this morning when she wanted to bake" April said.

"You wanted to bake?" Christina asked.

"April, food, fridge. It doesn't involve talking" Meredith said. April closed her mouth and went back to what she was doing. Christina thought for a moment then she grasped.

"Your pregnant!" Christina yelled. April dropped a bottle of pop on her toe.

"Ow" April said holding her toe.

"Shhh..." Meredith said.

"So it's true?" April said.

"Of course it's true" Christina said.

"Okay, out. I'm kicking you out until tonight" Meredith said pushing Christina out of the kitchen. Meredith turned around to face April and Meredith pointed to the fridge and April got the hint. Christina looked in the living room and went back down the hall to the kitchen.

"You should keep an eye on Lexie. There's sharp objects around" Christina said. Meredith pointed to the door and Christina sighed.

"I'm going. See you tonight" Christina said before she left. Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed. Tonight was gonna be fun Meredith thought.

* * *

Is Meredith pregnant? What are the nurses saying about Lexie? Please comment!


	12. Happy Gossiping

Thanks for the reviews. Slexie4eva, no Meredith can't bake, Meredith was in the Christmas spirit and wanted to bake but she can't so her and April went shopping for baking goods instead. No there not saying Lexie is suicidal. AiLing, you gave me the idea for the chapter name. Please comment!

* * *

It was six o'clock when people started to arrvie. First Christina and Owen, then Teddy and Alex, then Bailey and her son, Tuck, Thacher, Callie and Arizona and then the cheif. Meredith and Lexie were setting the table when Christina came into the dining room.

"Oh, Meredith" Christina said pointing to Lexie who had a knife in her hand and placing it by a plate.

"Shhh" Meredith said. Lexie looked up from the table and smiled.

"Okay I'm done. I'm gonna get Gracie ready" Lexie said before walking out of the dining room.

"Crazy!" Christina whispered. Meredith slapped her arm lightly.

"Stop it" Meredith whispered when she saw Mark come in.

"Hey, where did Lex go?" Mark asked.

"Oh, she went up stairs to get Gracie ready" Meredith said with a smile.

"Oh okay" Mark said before leaving the room.

"I hope you know your life is in danger" Christina whispered.

"Christina!" Meredith whispered loudly.

"What?" Christina said. Meredith stood beside Christina.

"She's not crazy" Meredith said before turning and walking away. Christina sat down on a chair and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lexie got Gracie dressed in her black long sleeved fuzzy top and her plaid skirt and Lexie was now straighting Gracie's hair. Gracie looked in the mirror at her mother.

"You look really pretty mommy" Gracie said with a smile. Lexie smiled.

"Thanks baby. You look pretty too. I think daddy is gonna love this dress on you" Lexie said running the straighter down Gracie's hair. There was silence until Mark came into Gracie's room.

"Hey, there you two are" Mark said walking up to Lexie and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi daddy" Gracie said trying to look back at her dad.

"Hold on honey. I'm almost done" Lexie said straighting Gracie's head. Gracie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay. I'm done" Lexie said as she turned off the straighter. Gracie smiled and jumped down for the chair and looked at her dad.

"How do I look daddy?" Gracie asked with a smile. Mark smiled.

"Like you mother, beautiful" Mark said turning from Gracie to Lexie. Lexie looked at Mark and blushed.

"Did you hear that mommy, daddy said I looked beautiful like you" Gracie said.

"Yeah honey. I heard" Lexie said.

"I'm gonna go show Aunt Meredith my dress" Gracie said before running out of the room. Mark walked behind Lexie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you" Mark said before kissing her neck. Lexie laughed and leaned her head against his head.

"I love you too" Lexie said.

* * *

Derek walked over to Meredith who was talking to Christina and kissed her check. Meredith then turned to face him with a smile.

"You seem happy" Derek said.

"It's Christmas" Meredith said.

"You hate Christmas" Derek said.

"Gees, she's pregnant" Christina said getting annoyed. Meredith turned to Christina and sighed.

"Thanks, Christina" Meredith said.

"See I told you I know..." Christina said before getting cut off by Derek.

"Shh.." Derek said to Christina holding a finger up at her before he turned back to Meredith.

"Your pregnant?" Derek asked. Meredith smiled and nodded her head. Derek laughed and picked her up and swag her around. Derek then put her down and looked at her.

"When did you find out?" Derek asked.

"Last night" Meredith said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek said pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I was going to tonight when we were alone..." Meredith said.

"It was suppose to be a surprise" Meredith said looking a Christina. Christina rolled her eye and then walked away over to Owen who was talking to the cheif.

"It was a surprise. Were gonna have a baby, wow!" Derek said.

"Yeah" Meredith said with a smile.

"Is there anything else that your not telling me?" Derek asked. Meredith looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah. I can't tell you here though" Meredith said taking his hand and pulling him out of the living room towards the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Meredith turned around to face Derek. Derek looked alarmed.

"What's going on?" Derek asked cornered.

"It's about Lexie" Meredith said.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded her head.

"It's just what people are saying back at the hospital" Meredith said.

Lexie and Mark came down the stairs hand in hand. When they reached the living room Lexie noticed Meredith wasn't there.

"Where's Meredith" Lexie asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Derek" Callie answered. Lexie nodded and let go of Mark's hand.

"I'm gonna go talk to Meredith. I'll be right back" Lexie said before kissing his lips quickly and walking out of the living room towards the kitchen. When Lexie was heading down the hall she heard Meredith and Derek talking about her.

"...Lexie didn't do that. I saw her moments before that accident" Derek said. She heard Meredith sigh. Lexie reached the end of the hall way and leaned her back against the wall so Meredith and Derek couldn't see her.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell her" Meredith said. Lexie then pushed her self away from the wall and entered the room.

"Tell me what?" Lexie said crossing her arms. Meredith and Derek turned around to face her.

"Lex" Meredith said.

"What's going on?" Lexie asked.

"Lexie..." Derek said.

"No, tell me" Lexie said. Meredith and Derek looked at each other. Meredith sighed.

"People at work are saying that you flatted Mark's tires that night of the accident" Meredith said. Lexie looked at Meredith and laughed.

"Your kidding right?" Lexie said. Meredith and Derek looked at each other again. Meredith shook her head. Lexie stopped laughing and shook her head.

"Who's saying this?" Lexie asked.

"The nurses" Meredith said.

"What...?" Lexie said before her mind flashed back.

_Flash back_

_Lexie woke up next to Alex the next morning and covered her mouth, she couldn't believe what she did, to Mark. Lexie got up from the bed and grabbed her pajama pants and her shirt and slipped them on. Lexie then walked over to the bed and slapped Alex's back._

_"Ow, what the fuck, Lex" Alex said getting up from the bed and holding his back._

_"I want you out of my room. Last night should have never happened and it will never happen again" Lexie said. Alex shook his head and grabbed his pajama pants off the floor and slid them on._

_"Your fucking crazy" Alex said as he walked passed her. Lexie sighed then jumped at the sound of Alex slamming her bed room door shut. She looked over at the still sleeping baby in her crib, the sound didn't bother her one bit. Lexie sat down on her bed and looked at the alarm clock 2 am it read. She sighed and put her head in her hands._

_When her shift started at 6 am she went to the nurse station to pick up her charts for the day. She saw Alex talking to a couple nurses. _

_"That's called sexual harassment, if you didn't know that" Lexie said as she approached them. Alex looked at her and rolled his eyes and the nurses jumped at the sound of her voice. Lexie just looked at them oddly._

_"Whatever" Alex said walking passed her. Lexie watched him walk away then shook her head and turned to face the nurses._

_"Cody Campbell's chart please" Lexie asked one of the nurses that Alex was talking to. The nurses looked at each other._

_"Now" Lexie said. One of the nurses walked away but the other one reached for the chart that was on the desk. _

_"I liked Dr. Sloan. He was a really nice man" the nurse said as she handed Lexie the chart. Lexie looked at her oddly before Lexie could respond the nurse quickly walked away._

_End flash back_

"That son of a bitch" Lexie said turning around and walking out of the kitchen toward the living room. Meredith and Derek looked at each other and quickly followed Lexie out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lexie walked into the living room and searched the room for Alex. She found him talking to Arizona. She walked up to them and sighed.

"Alex may i talk to you out side?" Lexie asked. Alex just looked at her. Arizona looked between the two of them and backed away. Alex rolled his eyes and walked out of the living room with Lexie following him out side. Mark watched them leave and then looked at Meredith and Derek who were just in side the living room.

* * *

"Your an ass hole, you know that right?" Lexie said as soon as she shut the door behind her. Alex turned around to look at her.

"For what now?" Alex asked.

"You told everyone that I'm crazy and tired to kill Mark in that accident" Lexie yelled. Alex laughed a little.

"Your just finding out about that. I guess we were wrong, word doesn't travel fast at that hospital..." Alex said still laughing.

"Oh shut up" Lexie said.

"Oh come on Lex. This was what, 4 years ago?" Alex said.

"Still, this is my life, my career, my family and my friends" Lexie said.

"Oh because it's always about you, uh?" Alex spat. Lexie shook her and and crossed her arms.

"Your life, your family and your fucking feelings" Alex yelled. There was silence for a moment.

"What we did that night, was a mistake, it should have never happened" Lexie said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still talking about it?" Alex said passing her and going into the house and slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

Oh no, what's gonna happen? Please comment!


	13. I'm Really Trying

Thanks for the reviews. Cortezcy, thank you, I'm glad the story has you intrigued. I wasn't sure how I was gonna pull that rumour off either. Please comment!

* * *

Since Lexie and Alex came back into the house they haven't talked or even looked in each others direction. The dinner went by fast and Lexie was grateful for that. She just wanted everyone to go home and spend the rest of the night with Mark and Gracie.

It was 9:00 when Lexie finally pulled Gracie away from the party. Lexie walked over to where Gracie and Mark were on the couch.

"Come honey. It's time for bed" Lexie said. Gracie looked up at Lexie with a sad face.

"But mommy I'm not tired. I want to stay up a little while longer, please!" Gracie pleaded.

"I'm sorry honey. If you want Santa to come you have to be in bed and asleep" Lexie explained. Gracie looked at her dad.

"Daddy!" Gracie pleaded. Mark looked at Gracie, he didn't like saying no to her.

"Gracie, listen to your mother" Mark said. Gracie folded her arms across her chest and put her head down. Lexie looked at Mark and sighed.

"How about I take you up to bed and read you a story" Mark said putting a hand on her shoulder. Gracie looked up at her dad and nodded her head. Mark smiled a little.

"Okay" Mark said getting up from the couch.

"Okay, go say good night to everyone" Lexie said as Gracie got up from the couch. Gracie walked over to Meredith in the corner who was talking to Owen and Christina. When Gracie was out of ear shot Mark moved beside Lexie.

"So what's going on?" Mark asked looking at Gracie hugging Meredith. When Lexie didn't reply he took his eyes off Gracie and turned to Lexie. He saw that Lexie was looking at the same thing he was.

"Lex?" Mark asked. Lexie finally turned to look at Mark.

"Nothing" Lexie said before taking her eyes off Mark and looking across the room at Gracie who moved from Meredith to Owen. Mark sighed and stepped in front of Lexie blocking her sight from Gracie. Lexie then sighed too.

"Lex?" Mark said. Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now. It's Christmas, it's our first Christmas as a real family. I don't want to wreak it for you or Gracie" Lexie said.

"Lex, your not gonna wreak it. Whatever it is, you can tell..." Mark said before getting cut off by Lexie.

"Mark" Lexie said annoyed. When Lexie finally caught Mark's attention she went on.

"Please, please, not right now" Lexie begged with pleading eyes. Mark nodded his head.

"Okay" Mark said before turning to walk away.

"Hey..." Lexie said grabbing his arm to stop him. Mark turned around to face her.

"I love you" Lexie said with a small smile. Mark smiled a little.

"I love you too, Lex" Mark said before walking over to Gracie who was hugging her grandpa. Lexie watched him walk away and then turned around and saw Alex there looking at her. When there eyes met Alex looked away and Lexie rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the living room into the kitchen.

* * *

Lexie was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Meredith walked in.

"Hey, there you are" Meredith said. Lexie looked up from the sink and looked over at Meredith. Meredith walked over to Lexie with a small smile.

"You know you don't have to do those. Derek bought us a dish washer for the house but of course he won't let me open it until tomorrow morning. I was just gonna leave the dishes until then" Meredith rambled on. Meredith then looked at Lexie.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked. Lexie looked up at her sister and shook her head.

"No, no I'm not" Lexie said taking her hands out of the water and grabbing the dish towel to dry her hands with.

"What's going on Lex?" Meredith asked.

"This, this rumor. This rumor is gonna wreak everything..." Lexie said. Meredith looked at her confused.

"Lex, I don't understand. You didn't actually do it, did you" Meredith asked worried. Lexie looked at her shocked.

"No, no. I mean..." Lexie said throwing the towel down on the counter and sighing.

"Everything is going great for us, me and Mark. I just, I just don't want to mess that up with this rumor" Lexie said. Meredith sighed.

"Everything seems too good to be true. I just feel like, if something gets to hard for him, then that's it, it's over between us" Lexie said with tears running down her cheeks. Meredith was about to open her mouth to say something but Mark walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there you are. Lex? are you okay?" Mark said walking over to her and Meredith. Lexie quickly wiped away the tears and placed a fake smile on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just, Meredith told me that she's pregnant. These are happy tears" Lexie said nodding her head.

"Your pregnant, wow. Congratulations!" Mark said walking over to Meredith and giving her a hug with his back turned to Lexie. Meredith smiled for his benefit and hugged him back. Meredith looked over Mark's shoulders and gave Lexie a look. Lexie turned her gaze away from Meredith and fixed them on the floor. When Mark finally pulled away Meredith and Lexie placed the fake smile on their faces again. Mark then smiled at Lexie.

"Gracie is in bed asleep and everyone is pretty much gone. Do you wanna go up stairs and relax" Mark said. Lexie nodded.

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute" Lexie said. Mark nodded and smiled at Meredith one more time before leaving the room. Meredith then turned to Lexie again.

"Lex..." Meredith said.

"Can we just pretend this never happened, please. I'm just tired, I dn't know what I'm saying " Lexie said. Meredith looked at Lexie for a second before nodded her head.

"Okay" Meredith said. Lexie nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning" Lexie said before walking away. Meredith turned to watch her.

"Lex?" Meredith said. Lexie sighed and turned around to face Meredith.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Meredith asked. Lexie was reliefed that she wanted to talk about that instead of her. Lexie smiled a little.

"I found a test in the bathroom this morning" Lexie said. Meredith rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I figured it was yours since April is still a virgin" Lexie said. Meredith nodded.

"And, because Christina has a very big mouth and I over heard her telling Owen earlier" Lexie said rolling her eyes with a smile. Meredith laughed a little.

"She does some times, doesn't she?" Meredith said. Lexie laughed a little and nodded her head and Meredith laughed too. Meredith then sighed and Lexie stopped laughing and her face turned serious. Meredith went to open her mouth but Lexie talked first.

"I'll see you in the morning" Lexie said before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Derek passed her on her way out of the kitchen.

"Good night" Lexie said.

"Good night" Derek said with a small smile. He turned his head to face Meredith.

"Hey, she okay?" Derek asks. Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"I hope so" Meredith said.

* * *

Lexie opened the door to her daughter's room and smiled as she leaded against the door frame for a minute. She pulled away from the door and walked over to Gracie's bed and bent down to kiss her head and remove a couple strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She stared at her for a couple moments before sighing and pulling the covers over her shoulders and leaving the room. She made her way down the hall to her and Mark's bed room. She opened the door to find Mark sitting up on the bed and looking threw Gracie's baby book. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Mark put down the book and looked at her.

"You okay?" Mark asked. Lexie turned to face him and nodded.

"I'm fine" Lexie said with a small smile. Mark patted the empty space beside him Lexie got up and walked over to the empty side of the bed and climbed in. Mark picked the book back up and started to look at it again. After a moment he shut the book and put it on the night stand. He then pulled Lexie closer to him and put an arm around her.

"I don't my own daughter" Mark said. Lexie looked at him for a second before turning away from his arm and sat across from him.

"What do you want to know?" Lexie asked grabbing his hands and holding them in the empty space between them.

"What's her favourite colour?" Mark asked.

"It changes from day to day" Lexie said putting her head down looking at their hands. Lexie then took Mark by surprise and kissed him. Mark pulled away after a moment and laughed a little.

"Her favourite food?" Mark asked.

"Pizza" Lexie said before kissing him again. Mark pulled away again.

"Her favourite cartoon character?" Mark asked.

"Dora" Lexie said before kissing him again. Mark once again pulled away.

"Who's her favourite person in the whole world?" Mark asked.

"You" Lexie said this time she didn't kiss him she just looked at him.

"She doesn't really know me. How can I be her favourite person, you should be" Mark asked before standing up. Lexie watched him get up and pace back and fourth like she use to when she went to visit him in the hospital.

"I've told her story about you. The little time that you have spent with her, that helps" Lexie said with a small laugh. Mark stopped and turned to face Lexie.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked. Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'm okay" Mark said. Lexie tried to hide her worried expression with a small smile.

"Come back to bed" Lexie said. Mark smiled at her and walked back over to the bed and sat beside her. They started at each other for moment before Mark kissed her. Lexie pulled away only to pull her top over her head and then their lips collided again.

* * *

Looks like everyone is having a hard time this hoilday but nobody wants to talk about it. Please comment!


	14. Secrets

Thanks for the reviews. Slexie4eva, yeah I thought I would put some drama in there for the holidays because most of the Grey's cast doesn't like Christmas. Anyone see last night's episode? I was screaming at the tv. I was so mad, I hope Callie's lying. Please comment!

* * *

It's been two weeks since Christmas and everything has gone back to normal, excpet for that nasty rumor. Lexie walked up to Meredith at the counter and sighed. Meredith looked up from her chart with a small smile.

"What's going on Lexie?" Meredith asked.

"I can't believe I have to work at the pit today" Lexie said as she leaning against the counter. Meredith laughed a little.

"You can't believe you have to work at the pit? I have been resident for six years now and I have to work in the pit. I think Bailey is just in a bad mood today" Meredith said looking back down at her chart.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Lexie asked. Meredith looked back up at Lexie.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Even though I'm glad you are but you shouldn't be done here. So why are you? You should be an attending by now" Lexie said.

"Well I would if I picked my frigging profession" Meredith said.

"Right, and you haven't done that yet because..." Lexie said. Meredith picked up her chart and began to walk away and Lexie followed.

"Because I don't know what I want to do yet. Do you?" Meredith asked annoyed.

"Yes" Lexie said.

"Of course you do" Meredith said. Lexie laughed a little.

"Hormones?" Lexie asked. Meredith turned to face Lexie and sighed before nodding. Lexie couldn't help but smirk. Meredith saw that she was about to laugh and then Meredith started to cry.

"Alright. Your fine" Lexie said putting an arm around Meredith shoulders. Meredith wiped away the tears.

"This is all your fault" Meredith said. Lexie looked at Meredith.

"What? Why is this my fault?" Lexie asked.

"Well you had to get knocked up with McSteamy's McCutie and then that made me what to get knocked up with McDream's McCutie. Now I'm McHormones" Meredith said ready to cry again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" Lexie said patting her back. Meredith sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Meredith said.

"It's okay" Lexie said. Meredith nodded.

"I'm okay now" Meredith said. Lexie nodded her head and dropped her arm.

"I got to get these charts to the nurses station" Meredith said before walking away. Lexie nodded and after Meredith left she opened her mouth and mouthed the word "WOW!"

* * *

Alex saw the chief talking to Derek. He quickly handed in his charts to the nurses station beside him and ran over to them.

"Chief" Alex yelled. The chief and Derek both look over at Alex. Derek turned back to the chief.

"I'll talk to you after the surgery Richard" Derek said before walking away. The chief nodded and turned back over to Alex who was now in front of him.

"Dr. Karev. What's on your mind?" the chief asked.

"Well I walked to talk to you about maybe you transferring me over to another hospital" Alex said. The chief looked at him worried.

"Is there something wrong with this hospital Dr. Karev?" the chief asked.

"No sir. I though a new year, it's time for a fresh start. Go spend time with my brother in Boston" Alex said. The chief nodded with a smile.

"Oh of course. You will be coming back, won't you?" the chief asked.

"I don't know chief. I think it's best if I just go to another hospital in Boston" Alex said. Lexie came around the corner and saw the chief and Alex talking, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the nurses station to ask for a chart.

"Kyle Flemming's chart please" Lexie asked the nurse behind the counter. The nurse nodded and walked away to get the chart. She looked over to Alex and the chief and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well I'll make a call to Massachusetts General. I'm sure they'll love to have a resident like you at their hospital..." the chief said. Lexie blocked out the rest of the conversation to try to understand what was going on. When it finally click in her brain she looked up at the chief to find Alex already walking down the hall. She ran over to the chief.

"Chief" Lexie yelled running over to him. The chief looked from Alex to Lexie.

"Dr. Grey, what can I do...?" the chief asked with a smile before Lexie cut him off.

"What where you and Al...Dr. Karev talking about?" Lexie asked. The chief looked from Lexie to down the hall where Alex turned the corner and then he looked back at Lexie.

"Oh he just wanted me to make a call to Mass. General for a transfer..." the chief said before getting cut off by Lexie again.

"What? Why?" Lexie asked.

"Well, he wants to be close to his brother" the chief said.

"Mass. General. That's Massachusetts General right?" Lexie asked. The chief nodded his head.

"That's in Boston" Lexie said. The chief just nodded. Lexie looked down the empty hall way where Alex disappeared.

"Alex didn't say anything to..." the chief said before Lexie ran off down the hall way where Alex was. The chief watched her run off and shook his head.

"I don't wanna know" the chief said before walking the other way. Lexie ran down the hall and turned the corner to find Alex standing there talking to a nurse. She ran down the hall she sighed when she saw Alex start to walk away from the nurse.

"Alex" Lexie yelled. Alex turned around along with everyone else in the area. Alex sighed but waited for her to catch up.

"What?" Alex said when Lexie finally reached him. Lexie caught her breath and then looked up at Alex.

"Your...your moving...to Boston?" Lexie said in between breaths.

"You where eavesdropping? No surprise there" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well since someone spread a rumor around that I almost killed Mark, I kinda have to now" Lexie said.

"Well you won't for long because that "someone" is moving" Alex said before starting to walk away.

"Why?" Lexie asked.

"It's none of you business" Alex said. Lexie started to follow him.

"Because of your brother?" Lexie asked.

"Sure" Alex said. Lexie sighed.

"Cut the crap Alex. Your brother doesn't live in Boston" Lexie told him. Alex stopped and turned around.

"Well he does now" Alex said.

"Since when? Since you decided like a second ago?" Lexie asked.

"Like I said, it's none of your business" Alex said before turning around and walking again. Lexie sighed but followed him again.

"It is my business. What am I gonna tell Gracie when she doesn't see you any more?" Lexie asked. Alex stopped and turned around again.

"Look, she has a dad now. She doesn't need me to be there for her and nether do you" Alex yelled. Lexie face dropped when she realized what he was saying.

"Your leaving..." Lexie said before she stopped to take a breath.

"Your leaving because of me?" Lexie said. Alex sighed before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Just drop it Grey" Alex said. Lexie didn't follow him this time.

"JUST STOP IT ALEX!" Lexie yelled. Alex turned around and walked back over to Lexie.

"Look you have Sloan now. You don't need me to hang around and mess things up like I have before" Alex said.

"What? Alex..." Lexie said before Alex kissed her. She was surprised when he kissed her but what shocked her the most is that she was kissing him back. Alex pulled away and turned to walk away. This time Lexie stood there shocked.

* * *

That night when Lexie got home from work she walked into the kitchen to find Meredith, Mark and Gracie. Of course Gracie was the first to notice her.

"Mommy!" Gracie yelled running over to Lexie.

"Hey baby" Lexie said when she picked her up. Mark smiled from his chair and got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, how did work go?" Mark asked before kissing her. Lexie froze, she snapped out of it when Mark pulled away. Mark didn't think anything of it when she didn't kiss him back.

"So?" Mark asked.

"Uh.. oh yeah, work. Umm work was fine" Lexie said looking away from Mark to Gracie who was in her arms.

"Daddy let me have cookies for my bed time snack" Gracie said with a smile.

"He did?" Lexie asked. Gracie smiled and nodded her head.

"I was just about to put her to bed" Mark said taking Gracie from Lexie's arms.

"Okay" Lexie said.

"Night mama" Gracie said leaning in to her mother to give her a kiss good night. Lexie smiled a little and kissed her daughter back.

"Night sweetie. I love you" Lexie said.

"I love you too" Gracie said holding onto Mark's neck. Mark then leaned in and kissed Lexie's head.

"I love you too" Mark said after he pulled away. Lexie looked at him and smiled a little. Mark smiled before walking away with Gracie in his arms. Lexie looked over at Meredith who was smiling at the family.

"What?" Lexie asked as she walked over to the table and sat down. Meredith shook her head while she finished putting sugar in her tea. Meredith stirred it and went to sit beside her sister.

"So what's up?" Meredith asked. Lexie looked from her hands in her lap over to her sister.

"Did you know Alex was leaving Seattle?" Lexie asked. Meredith looked at her shocked.

"No, no I didn't. Where did you hear that?" Meredith asked.

"From him" Lexie said.

"Why?" Meredith asked.

"Because of me" Lexie said looking back down at her hands in her lap. Meredith looked at Lexie confused.

"What? Why?" Meredith asked.

"Because he's in love with me" Lexie said looking back up at Meredith with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lex. Did he say that?" Meredith asked rubbing Lexie's back.

"He didn't have to" Lexie said. Meredith sighed.

"I'm sorry" Meredith said. Lexie nodded her head. Meredith then went silent.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna get Alzheimer's disease and I'm gonna pass it onto my baby" Meredith blurted out. Lexie looked up at Meredith.

"That's my secret" Meredith said.

"Mer..." Lexie started before Meredith cut her off.

"I know. I shouldn't worry about it just yet but this could really suck, not just for me but for this baby and Derek" Meredith said. Lexie sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Lexie asked. Meredith shook her head.

"I don't know" Meredith said.

"You have to tell Derek your feeling this way Mer. He can help you..." Lexie said before getting cut of by Meredith.

"No, no" Meredith said shaking her head.

"Mer..." Lexie said.

"Then you have to tell Mark that Alex is in love with you" Meredith said.

"No, no" Lexie said shaking her head.

"See" Meredith said. Lexie and Meredith both sighed.

"Okay how about this. I wont tell Derek about your Alzheimer's fear and you don't tell Mark about the Alex loving thing" Lexie said.

"Deal. And I won't tell Derek about the Alex loving thing and you don't tell Mark about the Alzheimer's fear" Meredith said.

"Deal" Lexie said.

* * *

Oh no. Well I thought if the real Grey's is gonna have MADGE drama then I will have a little fun with this story too. Please comment! Your thoughts of last night's episode would be great too.


	15. This, Was The Worst Day Of Our Lives I

Thanks for the reviews. AiLing, thank you I wanted Meredith and Lexie to kind of have something to bond over. Justawritier, your not the only one who screamed at their tv Thursday night, 95% of fans did and one of them was me. Mcbitchy28, I believed and hoped it was a rumor too. I was pissed that they didn't get a scene together too. Also pissed that they didn't show much of Lexie ether. I kind of like Alex with Lexie together too but I also like her more with Mark. Alex is always such an ass to her and Mark is always so sweet and tries to look after her. Thank you to everyone who commented on Thursday night's episode. It was interesting to hear others thoughts about it. Please comment!

* * *

Lexie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She quickly reached over to the night stand a turned it off before it woke up Mark who was sleeping soundly next to her. She laid in bed for a couple more minutes staring at Mark. She sighed knowing she had to get up and get ready for work. When she finally got out of bed she grabbed some clothes for her dresser and walked down the hall and opened up her daughter's bed room door to find her fast asleep. Lexie smiled to herself then quickly but quietly closed the door before walking into the bath room to take a hot shower.

She knew she was probably wrong about the twist in her stomach telling her to stay home and cling to her family today but the last time she had this feeling well... Lexie didn't let her mind wander any where near that feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Lex, come on. You've been in there for a half an hour. Were gonna be late...besides I really have to pee" Meredith said out side the bath room door. Lexie thought to her self for a moment, was she really in the shower for that long?

"Sorry, I'll be out in a minute" Lexie said before she turned the shower off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body and grabbed her fresh clothes from the hamper lid. Lexie opened the bath room door to find a bouncy Meredith not looking happy.

"Sorry" Lexie said apologetic.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of the way" Meredith said pushing Lexie out of the door way. Lexie began to walk down the hall to her and Mark's bed room. When she opened the bed room door she saw Mark sitting up on the bed. She slowly walked in.

"Hey" Lexie said. Mark looked up at her with a smile.

"Hey babe" Mark said. Lexie had a wired look on her face and that made Mark worry.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mark asked. Lexie snapped her head up to look at him.

"Oh, no. I just have a feeling about today. It, it's not a good one" Lexie said. Mark got up from the bed and walked over to Lexie.

"Hey" Mark said placing his hands on her waist. Lexie looked up at him and sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mark asked. Lexie looked down at the floor when the memories came rushing back to her.

_"36 year old male, multiple traumas..." a paramedic said. _

_"MARK!" Lexie yelled. _

_"Mark, oh my god. MARK!" Lexie screamed._

_"CODE BLUE!" Bailey yelled._

_"LEXIE!" Alex yelled._

_"MARK!" Lexie yelled._

_"KAREV GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Bailey yelled._

_"Lexie. He's in a coma" Derek said._

_"I'm sorry" Derek said._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." _

"Lex?" Mark said bringing Lexie back to the present. Lexie looked back up at Mark.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Lexie asked.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mark asked again. Lexie shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine, it's nothing" Lexie said. Mark looked at her worriedly for a moment before sighing and accepting her answer for now.

"I'll go see if Gracie's awake" Mark said before he let go of her waist and began to walk out the door. Lexie turned to watch him leave then she called out to him.

"Mark?" Lexie said. Mark turned around to face her.

"You'll be careful today, with Gracie right?" Lexie asked. Mark looked confused.

"Yeah..." Mark said. Lexie nodded her head.

"Okay" Lexie said before turning back to face the bed. Mark looked at her back for a moment before heading down the hall to Gracie's room. When Mark was gone Lexie got dressed in a hurry so she wouldn't be late. Lexie rushed down stairs to find everyone else ready by the door.

"Come on Lex. Were gonna be late" Meredith said. Lexie ran down the rest of the stairs and then grabbed her coat on the coat rack.

"Okay. I'm ready, let's go" Lexie said. Derek opened the door for everyone before he walked out him self and shut the door behind him.

* * *

While everyone was in the van chatting away Lexie was sitting there looking out of the window silent. Jackson was talking to April who sat in the very back. Derek was talking to Meredith who was in the passenger seat. While Jackson sat beside her and Derek was driving. Jackson laughed then turned to Lexie. He noticed she was quite the whole way. Jackson nudged her and Lexie looked over at him.

"Hey, you okay?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks" Lexie said forcing a smile. That feeling she had in the pit of her stomach wasn't going away, if anything it was getting worse the closer they got to the hospital. Jackson then went back to his conversation with April. Lexie sighed and went back to looking out of the window until they were at the hospital. Lexie looked at the hospital and sighed as she got out. When she finally made her way into the hospital she felt the urge to turn around and run back out, but she didn't know why. She looked around the room and saw doctor's, nurses, patients and family members of the patients walking around tending to their business. She sighed then began to walk to the locker room to change into her scrubs.

* * *

Chief Webber saw Derek come out of the locker room and then the chief approached him.

"Derek" the chief said.

"Oh chief, good morning" Derek said.

"Derek today were meeting Mr. Clark in my office" the chief said. Derek looked at him and sighed.

"That's today?" Derek asked. The chief just nodded.

"I completely forgot" Derek said. Derek rubbed his hand over his face.

"Okay. When are we meeting him?" Derek asked.

"In ten minutes" the chief said. Derek nodded.

"Okay" Derek said.

"And don't forget to inform Dr. Lexie Grey. She should be there for this too" the chief said before walking away. Derek stopped walking before turning around and walking back to the locker room to get Lexie.

* * *

Lexie opened her locker and began to take out her scrubs. She was gonna be late for rounds, she just hoped who's ever service she was on today would give her a break. The locker room door opened and in came Derek.

"Dr. Grey" Derek said. Lexie turned to face Derek.

"Were meeting Mr. Clark in the chief's office in ten" Derek said.

"Okay" Lexie said nodding. She remembered that day she turned the ventilator off on his wife. She shook her head at the memory and looked back at Derek. Derek was about to leave when he saw how Lexie was reacting. Derek sat down on the bench.

"Come, sit" Derek sat patting to the seat next to him. Lexie took the seat next to Derek.

"I know this is hard. But you and I both know that Gray Clark's wife..." Derek stopped there and sighed.

"There was nothing more we could have done for her" Derek said. Lexie nodded.

"You gotta stop blaming your self" Derek said. Lexie looked up at Derek and shook her head.

"What?" Derek said.

"I'm not. I'm not blaming my self. I, I just have this wired feeling" Lexie said. Derek looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. Lexie nodded.

"Yeah. Derek, it's the same feeling I had when Mark..." Lexie started. Derek pulled Lexie close to him and sighed.

"It's gonna be okay Lexie. Nothings gonna happen" Derek said rubbing Lexie's back. Lexie nodded her head. They stayed silent for a moment then Derek spoke up.

"We should go" Derek said. Lexie nodded her head and got up from the bench and walked over to her scrubs. Derek got up and walked over to the door he looked back at Lexie for a second before opening the door and walking out. When Derek was gone she quickly changed into her scrubs and walked out of the locker room towards the chief's office.

* * *

Lexie walked into the chief's office and she realized they all ready started with out her.

"You killed my wife. You could have kept her alive. People come out of comas all the time" Gray asked. Lexie looked down at the floor, yeah Mark did she thought.

"Mr. Clark, legally we couldn't keep her on a ventilator and the chances were very low that she wouldn't even wake up" Derek said. Gray Clark got up from his chair and looked at Derek then turned to find Lexie just in side the door. Gray walked up to Lexie with tears in his eyes.

"You, you killed my wife" Gray said. Lexie shook her head with her own tears falling.

"Mr. Clark..." Lexie said before getting cut off by Gray.

"You killed her" Gray said before rushing out of the chief's office. Lexie sighed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Derek walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"You okay?" Derek asked. Lexie nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I have...I have to go do my rounds, I'm...I'm late" Lexie said before walking out of the office. When Lexie left Derek turned around to face the chief. The chief sighed and Derek shook his head and walked out of the office. Lexie walked quickly away from the chief's office and avoided all the looks she was getting from the people around her. She went back to the locker room and sat down on the bench. She took deep breaths in, out, in, out, in, out. That didn't work as well as she had hoped, she got up from the bench and walked to her locker. When she got it open she went into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She sat back down on the bench and took a deep breath before she dialed an all to familiar number. She sighed with relief when she heard the person she needed on the other line.

_"Hello?" Mark said._

"Mark, it's me. It's Lex" Lexie said.

_"Hey baby. How's work going?" Mark asked._

"It's, it's fine. I miss you and Gracie though" Lexie said letting her tears fall.

_"We miss you too Lex. Hey I think I have someone hear that wants to talk to her mommy" Mark said with a laugh. _Lexie smiled.

_"Hi mommy!" Gracie said._

"Hi sweetie. Ugh, I miss you, so much" Lexie said letting a sob out.

_"I miss you too. When are you coming home?" Gracie asked. _Lexie laughed a little.

"Not for a little while honey. Mommy just started a little while ago" Lexie said. She heard Gracie sigh.

_"Mommy?" Gracie said._

"Yeah baby?" Lexie asked.

_"Is it hard?" Gracie asked._

"Is what hard sweetie?" Lexie asked.

_"Being a doctor" Gracie said._ Lexie put a hand on her forehead and cried. She was sure she let out a couple sobs.

_"Mommy, you still there?" Gracie asked. _Lexie took a deep breath before she answered.

"Some days" Lexie said. There was silence for a moment.

_"Is today hard mommy?" Gracie asked. _Lexie nodded.

"Yeah honey. Today's hard" Lexie said.

_"Oh" Gracie said._

"Gracie, sweetie. Can you put daddy back on?" Lexie asked.

_"Okay. Bye mommy, I love you" Gracie said._

"Bye baby. I love you too" Lexie said. She heard Gracie hand the phone back over to Mark.

_"Lex, honey. Are you okay?" Mark asked._

"Yeah. I'm fine" Lexie said.

_"Hey, how about me and Gracie take you out for some lunch today?" Mark said. Lexie smiled._

"Okay" Lexie said.

_"Okay. I'll see you at 11:30 okay?" Mark said_

"Okay. I love you" Lexie said.

"I love you too babe. See you soon" Mark said. Lexie closed her cell phone and put it on the bench before she put her head in her hands and started to cry. After a moment of crying her beeper went off. She removed her hands from her face and looked down at her beeper and sighed. It was Meredith, the moment Meredith and Lexie have been working on together for two years was here. A little boy who needed a new heart since the day he was born was gonna get one today. Lexie wiped away the tears and grabbed her cell phone beside her and walked over to her locker and put the cell phone in her coat pocket before walking out of the locker room. She walked down the hall towards the elevators. She pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come up she sighed when she heard the finally ding of the elevator before it opened. She looked up from the floor and into the elevator only to see Mr. Clark with a gun in his hands. Lexie couldn't breathe, she felt tears begin to cover her sight.

"Mr. Clark..." Lexie said before the gun went off and she went down. All she heard was the elevator doors close.

* * *

Mark and Gracie deiced to go to the hospital early. Mark knew something was wrong with Lexie just by talking to her on the phone. Besides Gracie really wanted to see her mother, Gracie didn't get the change to say goodbye to Lexie this morning because Lexie was running late for work. Mark walked into the hospital doors with Gracie by his side holding his hand. He looked around the room to see if he could see her or someone else he knew. He looked to his right and saw Meredith open a patent's room door and step out. Mark walked over to Meredith when they got close Mark spoke.

"Meredith" Mark said. Meredith turned around to find Mark and Gracie holding his hand.

"Hey Gracie, Mark" Meredith said.

"Hi Aunt Meredith" Gracie said with a smile.

"Hey, do you know where Lexie is?" Meredith asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Who's service is she on today?" Mark asked. Meredith looked down at her chart that was in her hand and sighed.

"Mine but I haven't seen her since we walked in this morning. Her and Derek had a meeting with a patent's husband a little while ago. Derek said she was pretty upset, he tired to catch up with her but she took off so fast. I've been trying to page her for the last 20 minutes because we have a patent getting a heart transplant today but she hasn't answered it or shown up yet" Meredith said.

"Okay, well..." Mark said looking down at Gracie.

"Do you wanna go look for her and I can take Gracie off your hands for a couple mintues" Meredith offered.

"You sure?" Mark asked. Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine" Meredith said.

"Okay, thanks" Mark said before he bent down to Gracie level.

"Okay sweetie, daddy is just gonna go see if he can find mommy okay?" Mark said. Gracie nodded her head and then let go of Mark's hand. Meredith smiled and took Gracie's hand. Mark got up and started to walk off the way he and Gracie came in. When Mark was out of site Meredith looked down at Gracie with a smile.

"How about we go cheer up a little boy, uh?" Meredith said. Gracie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, great. First I have to go pee" Meredith said before her and Gracie walked down the hall to where the bath rooms were.

* * *

Mark looked on the whole first floor and didn't see her. He then walked over to the elevators and pushed the button and waited. When the finally ding went off and the elevator doors opened and he saw Lexie leaning against the back of the elevator. Mark stood there with a smile.

"Just the person I was looking for" Mark said waiting for Lexie to step out of the elevator but she didn't.

"Gracie..." Lexie said weakly and shaky. Mark looked at her confused.

"She with Meredith" Mark said. Lexie looked up to meet Mark eyes for the first time. Mark stood there worried. Lexie didn't look good, she looked scared and weak.

"Lex, come out of the elevator" Mark said.

"There's...there's a shooter in the hospital..." Lexie said. Mark went wide eyed.

"There's a shooter in the hospital?" Mark said. Lexie nodded slowly. Mark ran a hand over his face while he thought.

"Okay, okay. Where gonna call the police and where gonna get Gracie and then were gonna get out of here" Mark said holding a hand out for Lexie to take. Lexie didn't take it, she didn't move at all.

"Lex, come on. We got to get out of here" Mark said panicked. Lexie shock her head.

"What?...What do you mean no?" Mark yelled. Lexie had tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I...I think I had an accident" Lexie said. Mark looked at her confused before he seen, blood dripping from her stomach.

"Lex?" Mark said. That's when it started to get fuzzy and dark.

"Lex? LEXIE!" Mark yelled when Lexie hit the ground.

* * *

I know, I suck just as much as the writers on the show, lol. At least Mark's not having a kid with someone else...Please comment!


	16. This, Was The Worst Day Of Our Lives II

Thanks for the reviews! Mcbitchy28, thank you so much for the compliment. I agree, they do need to get new ideas that fit the story better. Justawritier, It was one of my favourite episodes too. I hope i don't disappoint. AiLing, yes in my version Lexie gets shot. Please comment!

* * *

Mark stood there shocked for a moment. He knew he had to help her but the fact he hasn't practiced medicine in five years and there was a shooter on the lose. Mark broke out of his thoughts and jumped in the elevator. He bent down to see if Lexie was awake, she wasn't. He pushed the close button but it wouldn't close, he then realized he hasn't seen the elevator doors close the whole time he was talking to Lexie. He kept pushing the close button but nothing happened. He finally got frustrated and slammed his hand against the button.

"Damn it!" Mark said slamming his hand against the button again. He looked down at Lexie who hadn't woken up.

"Lex, come on Lex. Don't do this, you can't do this to me" Mark said brushing a finger across her cheek. All of sudden he heard screams coming from down the hall. He looked up from Lexie and looked out side the elevator but didn't see anyone. He quickly ran out of the elevator and turned the corner to see a older man with a gun in his hand. That was were he left Gracie and Meredith, Mark sighed and ran back around the corner and tried the elevator on the other side.

"Please, please" Mark said before he pushed the button. The elevator doors opened up right away, Mark sighed in relief. He ran across the hall way and picked Lexie up and ran out of the elevator into the hall way then into the other elevator. Once he got in there he didn't hesitate to push the fourth floor button. Mark then looked down at Lexie in his arms unconscious. It was then he felt the guilt of leaving Gracie behind with Meredith, but for all he knew, she was unharmed and safe.

* * *

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Meredith said as she picked Gracie up from the bath room counter and put her down on the floor. Gracie nodded with a smile.

"Okay, let's go" Meredith said taking Gracie's hand into hers. They began to walk towards the door when they heard people start to scream. Meredith looked down at a now scared Gracie. Meredith quickly let go of Gracie's hand and opened the bathroom door up a little bit to take a peek out side to see what was going on. She saw people running and then heard gun shots. Meredith grasped and quickly shut the bath room door and locked it. She turned around to find a crying Gracie.

"I want my mommy!" Gracie cried. Meredith bent down to Gracie's level and took Gracie's hands into hers.

"I know sweetie. You have to be brave now though, okay?" Meredith said. Gracie just cried. Meredith then heard the gun shots getting closer.

"Gracie, sweetie. I need to to listen to me. You know how...little red riding hood ran into that mean wolf at her grandmother's house?" Meredith asked. Gracie nodded her head.

"And when little red realized it wasn't her grandmother, what did she do?" Meredith asked.

"She ran out side for help" Gracie said.

"That's right! She was brave enough to ran out side to get help. Now Gracie, honey, I need you to be brave like little red riding hood, okay?" Meredith said. Gracie nodded and wiped the tears away with her hands.

"Good girl" Meredith said. Meredith and Gracie both jumped when there was a bang out side the bathroom door. Meredith looked at the door then looked back at Gracie. Meredith looked around the bathroom, there was no where they could hide if the shooter kicked in the door. Meredith got up and grabbed Gracie's hand and they ran into the bathroom stall and sat down and pulled Gracie into her lap and hugged her close to her body. The banging on the door didn't stop it just got louder. Meredith closed her eyes along with Gracie. Jackson came around the corner with some charts in his hands and he didn't realize how quite and odd it was until he looked up from his charts and looked in front of him to see a man with a gun kicking at the women's bathroom. Jackson dropped his charts and when the charts hit the ground Mr. Clark turned around and aimed the gun at Jackson. Meredith opened her eyes and wondered why the banging stopped.

"Please, sir. Please..." Jackson said before the gun went off and Jackson hit the ground. Mr. Clark's eyes went wide, he didn't mean to hurt anyone but the people he came to hurt, Jackson wasn't one of those people. Mr. Clark turned around and quickly walked away. Meredith pulled Gracie off her lap and got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom door again. A few steps before she reached the door she tilted her head so she could see any kind of shadow out side the door. When she didn't see a shadow she sighed in relief and then turned and walked over to Gracie who was just out side the bathroom stall. Meredith once again bent down to Gracie's level.

"Okay, sweetie. That was good, that was really good. Now it's that time in the story were we go out side and get some help, okay?" Meredith said. Gracie nodded.

"Okay, good girl" Meredith said before she got up. Meredith began to walk and Gracie then pulled on her hand. Meredith looked down at Gracie and smiled a sad smile before they began to walk towards the door again. When Meredith and Gracie reached the door Meredith sighed she slowly unlocked the door then took another breath then grabbed the door handle before slowly opening up the bathroom door. She peeked her head out a little to take a look around. That's when she saw Jackson laying on the floor. Meredith quickly closed the door and turned to Gracie.

"Okay, honey. I need you to keep being brave for me, okay?" Meredith said. Gracie nodded.

"When we go out side, I need you to ran straight to the phone behind the nurses station and dial 9-1-1 with out looking around. Can you do that for me?" Meredith asked.

"Okay" Gracie said.

"Okay. On the count of three. 1, 2 and 3" Meredith said slowly opening the door before running out of the bathroom door and over to Jackson while Gracie ran behind the nurses station to find a phone. Meredith bent down on the floor and saw that Jackson was shot in his right shoulder.

"Jackson!" Meredith said trying to shake him awake. Jackson slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to Meredith.

"What happened?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, you were shot. But I need you to stay come for me, can you do that?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Jackson said nodding his head.

"Okay, good" Meredith said.

"Aunt Meredith" Gracie called from behind the nurses station. Meredith looked up from Jackson and over to the nurses station. Meredith quickly got up and ran over behind the nurses station to find Gracie on the floor with the phone in her lap.

"What is it Gracie?" Meredith asked. Gracie handed the phone to Meredith.

"They want to talk to you" Gracie said. Meredith nodded her head.

"Okay" Meredith said before putting the phone up to her ear.

"This is Dr. Meredith Grey" Meredith said into the phone.

_"Hello Dr. Grey. Is anyone hurt?" the operator said._

"Yes Dr. Jackson Avery, he was shot in the right shoulder blade" Meredith said. Gracie got up and walked out from behind the nurses station. That's when she saw Jackson laying on the floor. Gracie didn't cry or wasn't scared, she just stared.

"Please hurry" Meredith said before hanging up. Meredith turned around to find Gracie looking at Jackson. Meredith ran over to Gracie and bent down in front of the little girl.

"Gracie, look at me honey" Meredith said. Gracie looked down at Meredith.

"I need you to stay behind the nurses station until help comes" Meredith said. Gracie looked away from Meredith and over to Jackson.

"Is Jackson gonna die, aunt Meredith?" Gracie asked looking back down at Meredith. Meredith could believe it, Gracie was only four years old and she wasn't crying, she wasn't even scared of the sight of blood. Meredith turned her head to look at Jackson who was looking at them. Meredith turned back to Gracie.

"Would you like to help me make him better?" Meredith asked. Gracie just nodded. Meredith stood up and began to walk towards Jackson with Gracie following behind her.

* * *

When Mark got off the elevator with Lexie in his arms he found an empty room to try to help Lexie. He's been trying to stop the bleeding for an hour with a sheet. It wasn't helping, she was losing too much blood and she was still unconscious.

"Come on Lex" Mark said putting as much pressure on her abdomen as he could.

"Damn it Lexie" Mark said throwing an unused sheet on the floor. Mark then put his head in his hands. He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't want to leave Lexie to go find some thing better to stop the bleeding in fear she would wake up and he not be there. Mark was thinking over ways in his head to help stop the bleeding with out leaving the room when all of a sudden he felt a warm touch on the side of his face. He pulled his hands away from his face and looked down to see Lexie awake.

"Oh god, Lex" Mark said with a sad smile. Lexie twitched and then her face curled together in pain.

"I know it hurts Lex but you have to be brave okay? You have to be strong. You have to fight" Mark said letting tears fall from his eyes.

"I...I need...I need you...to take care...take care of Gracie" Lexie said weakly. Mark shook his head.

"No, no. You don't get to talk like that. Your gonna be fine babe" Mark said.

"I...love...you" Lexie said before she jolted up and started to puke blood. Lexie then fell back on the bed unconscious again.

"LEXIE!" Mark yelled. Mark ran to the door and slowly opened it and peek his head out to see if there was anyone out there. No one, there was no one. Mark looked back at Lexie and opened the door all the way before running over to the bed and pushing it out of the room and down the hall to the elevators.

* * *

April slowly came out of a supply closet that she had been sitting in ever since she saw Mr. Clark with a gun. She looked both ways before she slowly walked down the hall.

"Gracie, can you hand me that" April heard Meredith say. She jumped at the sound but quickly turned around and slowly walked down the hall looking behind her every few seconds. When she reached the end of the hall near the nurses station she paused. She looked down to see Meredith and Gracie bending down looking at somthing or someone. When Meredith got up to get the tweezers April then saw who it was, Jackson.

"Oh, oh god!" April said. Meredith and Gracie jumped a little at the sound.

"Oh, April. Good your here, I need you to come over here and give me some help" Meredith said before turning back to Jackson and taking off the old bloody bandages. April shook her and with shock.

"I... I can't" April said. Meredith looked back at April.

"What do you mean you can't, your a doctor April, this is what we do" Meredith said angryly.

"I only wanted to get some supplies for Mr. Adams..." April said panicking.

"Is Derek, Christina and Bailey still in surgery?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know. I think so" April said.

"Great. They could be there there dying and you don't know" Meredith said.

"I'm so...sorry" April said.

"APRIL! Stop. Get over here and help me or are you gonna stand there and let a four year old hand me supplies" Meredith said. April nodded before running over to the side where Gracie was. Meredith looked up at Gracie with a sad smile.

"Okay, Gracie. I want you to go behind the nurses station and stay there and cover your ears until I tell you to come out" Meredith said. Gracie nodded and ran behind the nurses station and sat with her knees up to her chin and her hands covering her ears.

"Okay Jackson. This is gonna hurt, alot. I need you to say as quite as you can okay?" Meredith said. Jackson nodded.

"Okay, on the count of three. 1, 2, 3" Meredith said before she jabbed a tweezers into his wound.

"AHHHHHHHH" Jackson screamed.

"April, shut him up" Meredith said. April looked around to see what she could shove in his mouth.

"AHHHHHH!" Jackson screamed again.

"APRIL!" Meredith yelled. April grabbed some cotton and shoved it in his mouth.

Mark got off the elevator when he heard police sirens. He sighed in relief and quickly ran toward the exist he stopped when he heard screams coming from the other end of the hall.

"Shit!" Mark said. Who ever it was he couldn't just leave them there. He looked down at Lexie and sighed. What about Lexie, she was bleeding out. He closed his eyes for a second so he could think. He then realized there was another exit down that way. He quickly turned the bed around and started to ran down the hall. When he got to the end of the hall way he saw Meredith and April bending over Jackson.

"Meredith" Mark said. Meredith and April looked up and saw Mark with Lexie in a bed surrounded by bloody sheets. Meredith turned back to April.

"April, put a bandage on that" Meredith ordered.

"Is that...is that Lexie?" April said.

"April!" Meredith said with a strict voice. April pulled her eyes away from Lexie over to Jackson. Meredith got up and ran over to Mark and Lexie.

"What happened?" Meredith asked worried.

"She was shot, she was shot" Mark said. That's the only thing he could mange to get out. Meredith nodded.

"Okay. I'll check it out" Meredith said. Mark nodded. Meredith took the sheet off of Lexie wound.

"She was shot in the abdomen. It looks like the bullet is still in there" Meredith said. She then looked up at Mark.

"It's deep Mark" Meredith said. Tears started to fall from Mark's eyes as he nodded.

"I can't tell if something was damaged with the bullet with out an ex ray" Meredith said.

"She...She was bleeding alot" Mark said. Meredith nodded and looked back down at the wound.

"It seems to have stopped for the moment" Meredith said. Mark nodded his head and then looked around the room.

"Where's Gracie?" Mark asked. Before Meredith could answer him Gracie came out behind the nurse station.

"Daddy!" Gracie yelled with a small smile. Mark sighed in relief and ran over to Gracie. Mark picked her up and hugged her close.

"Oh Gracie. Oh my god!" Mark said hugging her as close he could. He pulled away to look at her face, all he saw was Lexie.

"Where's mommy?" Gracie asked. Mark sighed and took one of his hands and touched the side of her face. Before Mark could answer April screamed. Mark, Meredith and Gracie all looked over to April and then over to where her eyes were across the hall. Mark quickly put Gracie down and hid her behind him.

"I shot her" Gray said pointing his gun at Lexie. Mark looked over at Lexie who was still unconscious.

"Why is she still alive?" Gray said pointing the gun at Meredith. Meredith couldn't move.

"She's alive, yes. But just barley" Mark said. Gray looked over at Mark.

"I shot her. She should be dead. That's what happens when you shoot someone, is'nt it" Gray asked.

"She got lucky" Mark said.

"She got lucky? What about my wife, she didn't get lucky" Gray said. April started to cry again.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Webber and Dr. Grey killed my wife. They get to live and my wife doesn't" Gray said. Mark took a deep breath.

"I know it's not fair. That's just the way it is some times" Mark said. There was silence for a moment.

"I only have one more bullet left. I wasted alot of them shooting down the hall ways. I have a really bad aim, I was trying to practice a little, before I got to the big guy" Gray said.

"I was gonna shoot her again. See if that would kill her this time, but i only have one more bullet left" Gray said. Mark looked over at Meredith who looked over at him.

"I was just gonna shoot the people who killed my wife but I can't find anyone. A hospital full of Doctor's and I can't find anyone. There all locked behind a door making me feel like I'm the monster. When it's them that are the monsters" Gray said.

"Then what is this called? You don't think this a monster thing to do? Shoot up a hospital" Mark asked.

"I will not be remembered as a monster" Gray said.

"Well when they hall you off to prison, that's what you'll be remembered as" Mark said. Gray's face dropped.

"What? Did you think you were gonna be let off the hook for this because you were grieving? When you walk out of here that's where your going" Mark said. Gray thought for a moment and then raised the gun to his head.

"No, no I'm not" Gray said.

"I'm not gonna be remembered or treated like a monster..." Gray said as he looked at Meredith. Mark bent down to Gracie's level.

"Honey. Were gonna play a little game okay?" Mark said. Gracie nodded.

"Where gonna play hide and seek. When I tell you hide and seek, I want you to close your eyes and count to three very slowly okay?" Mark said. Gracie nodded. Mark then nocited Gracie starting to cry. Mark got up and took a hold of her hand.

"...I'm gonna see my wife..." Gray said closing his eyes.

"Hide and seek, Gracie" Mark said. Gracie closed her eyes tight and started to count softly.

"1...2...3" Gracie said and on the third count there was a gun shot. Gray fell to the ground and Mark quickly picked Gracie up and ran behind the nurses station and sat down. Mark pulled Gracie into his lap. Gracie sat there for a moment then pulled away and stood up.

"Daddy, I don't wanna be brave anymore" Gracie said with a couple tears falling. Mark smiled a little with a couple tears of his own falling.

"Me either" Mark said then pulling his daughter in for a hug where they both cried.

* * *

Okay, so don't hate me for the shooting scene. I really didn't know what to put there, I did my very best. Please comment!


	17. AN 2

Thanks for the reviews! I just wanted to let you guys know that I put a new picture of "Gracie" on my profile picture. Also if you guys want to see more about Graice's character I made of video of my niece and my nephews. Please take a look at the video and either comment on the video page or comment on this note. I'll be sure to update my story soon. P.S I'm gonna put spaces between the web address so I can put it on here.

www. youtube .com /watch?v=grJe9Ie-nQQ ("Gracie" Elizabeth-Anne - My Wish)


	18. Wakey, Wakey!

Thanks for the reviews! Cortezcy, thank you so much. That just makes my day and I don't plan to wrap this story up to soon. Mcbitchy28, thanks I think so too. AiLing, I would love to see my story play out on the real show too and also thank you for what you said about my niece, "Gracie" and thanks for watching the video. So it took me so long to update this story, I know this answer is really lame but the reason why I didn't update sooner is because I really can't think of anything for this chapter but I have one idea and I'm hoping that once I get writing ideas will pop in my head. Please review!

* * *

Mark was sitting in the waiting room with Gracie fast asleep in his lap. Mark looked down at his watch on his wrist and sighed when he saw what time it was. He looked down at Gracie and smiled a sad smile then kissed her head. He looked up from his daughter over to the walking figure coming towards him. He quickly but carefully got up with Gracie still in his arms.

"Meredith, how is she?, is she okay?" Mark asked in a rush. Meredith sighed with a small smile.

"She's fine, she gonna be fine Mark" Meredith said. Mark sighed in relief then smiled a little. Meredith then looked down at Gracie.

"How long has she been sleeping for?" Meredith asked pointing down at Gracie.

"About an hour?" Mark said with a shrug.

"She's not gonna sleep tonight if she's sleeping now" Meredith said.

"She's not gonna sleep tonight, with her mom in here" Mark said. Meredith nodded.

"Mark you should take Gracie home" Meredith said. Mark shook his head.

"No, I can't" Mark said.

"Mark..." Meredith began.

"Meredith, I'm not leaving this hospital" Mark said upset.

"Okay, okay" Meredith said. She looked down at her watch then looked over at Gracie and sighed.

"Okay, give her to me" Meredith said. Mark looked at her with questionable eyes.

"I'll take her home" Meredith said. Mark nodded and then kissed Gracie's head before handing Gracie over to Meredith. When Gracie was handed over to Meredith, Derek came down the hall.

"She's awake" Derek said. Meredith turned around to face her husband then turned back to face Mark.

"I'll take her home" Meredith said with a small smile before she grabbed Gracie's coat off the chair where Mark sat and then she walked off. Derek and Mark watched her leave with Gracie still fast asleep in her arms. Derek then turned to Mark with a small smile.

"She's awake, she's ready for visitors" Derek said before he turned around to walk away. Mark sighed and sat back down in the chair with his head in his hands. Derek turned around expecting to see Mark behind him but instead he was sitting in a chair. Derek walked towards Mark confused.

"Aren't you comming?" Derek asked. Mark looked up at him and shook his head. Mark noticed that Derek was confused.

"I don't know what, I don't know what to do, what to say..." Mark said. Derek was about to open his mouth and say something but Mark spoke again.

"...she's my daughter and I don't know what to do. Her mother just got shot, Lexie, just got shot Derek" Mark said. Derek nodded his head before he walked over to Mark and sat beside him in a chair and placed a hand on Mark's back.

"What do I do?" Mark asked.

"You love Gracie right, and Lexie?" Derek said. Mark nodded.

"So much that it hurts" Mark said.

"Show her, show Lexie how much you love her..." Derek said. Mark nodded and sighed.

"...be there for her, help her" Derek said.

* * *

Mark walked into Lexie's room and saw that she had her eyes closed. Mark sighed and went to turn and walk back out the door to let Lexie rest until he heard her.

"Mark?" Lexie asked. Mark turned in the door way and smiled a little before walking over to the chair beside her bed.

"Hey Lex" Mark said. Lexie slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't like the lights" Lexie said. Mark looked at her confused before he realized what she was saying. He quickly got up and walked over to the light switch by the door and switched the light off.

"There, is that better?" Mark asked. Lexie just nodded. Mark walked back over to the chair beside the bed and took Lexie's hand into his.

"Derek said your gonna be fine babe" Mark said before kissing her hand. Lexie nodded.

"Okay, that's good, right?" Lexie asked. Mark nodded with a small laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Lex. That's really good, Gracie she's..." Mark said before Lexie cut him off.

"Where is she?" Lexie asked looking around the room.

"It's okay, she's fine. Meredith took her home" Mark said. Lexie nodded.

"Right, it's getting dark out now, isn't it?" Lexie said. Mark nodded. Lexie sighed and looked to the other side and she then let the tears fall. Mark heard her crying.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry Lex, come on. Please" Mark begged as he put a finger under he chin for her to look at him. She turned her head and sighed with tears in her eyes.

"I wanna go home" Lexie cried. Mark leaned in and gave her a gentle hug.

"I know Lex, I know. I'll take you home as soon as i can, okay?" Mark said. Lexie nodded and cried some more as she hugged him.

* * *

1 week later

Mark looked over at the passenger side and smiled a little before turning his head back to the road in front of him. He just came from the hospital, Lexie got released today and Mark couldn't be happier. He loved Gracie but Gracie was driving him nuts, it seemed like every two seconds Gracie was asking him when her mommy was coming home. Mark turned the corner and Lexie looked to the right to see her sister's house. Mark pulled into the drive way and smiled and turned to face Lexie. Mark was a little concerned when Lexie didn't take her eyes off the house.

"Lex?" Mark said. After a moment Lexie turned to face Mark with a sigh.

"Everyone's in there. Aren't they?" Lexie asked. Mark smiled and nodded. Lexie rolled her eyes and reached for the door and stepped out of the car. Mark then realized that Lexie wasn't happy about people waiting for her to come home. He sighed and stepped out of the car and walked over to Lexie who was at the front of the car.

"You ready?" Mark asked. Lexie looked at him and nodded slowly before Mark placed a hand on her back and they began to walk up the front steps. Mark opens the door and steps aside to let Lexie go in first. The house was quiet Lexie looked around the room and sighed and looked over at Mark.

"Please tell me there not gonna jump out and yell surprise" Lexie said walking over to the living room and pointing her head in.

"No, no. I think they know that..." Mark began but then stopped him self. Lexie looked back over at him confused.

"No. I think maybe there just out side playing with Gracie still" Mark said taking off his coat.

"Still?" Lexie asked. Mark hung up his coat and brushed the snow out of his hair with his hand.

"Yeah, I called earlier, before we left. You know, just to check on Gracie" Mark said. Lexie nodded, Mark then walked over to Lexie and stood behind her tugging on the back of her coat.

"Here, let me help you" Mark said as Lexie took her coat off and let Mark help her side it off. She slipped her coat off and then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ouch" Lexie said holding her abdomen. Mark held on to her coat and then walked over to her so he was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Lex. You okay?" Mark asked as he put his hands on her waist. Lexie nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I think I just moved to fast" Lexie said looking down at her hand that was still on her abdomen.

"You sure?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure, I'm fine" Lexie said as she looked up at Mark.

"You should go lay down on the couch, get some rest, take it easy" Mark said.

"Mark, that's all I've been doing for the past week. I'm fine, I'm okay" Lexie said. Mark was about to protest but Gracie ran out of the kitchen and over to her parents.

"MOMMY!" Gracie yelled as she ran into her mom's arms. Lexie bent down and picked her up and flinched in pain.

"Come see daddy, Gracie" Mark said grabbing Gracie from Lexie's arms. When Gracie was in Mark arms he then turned to Lexie concerned.

"You okay?" Mark asked. Lexie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lexie said with a sigh.

"You should take it easy..." Mark said again.

"Mark..." Lexie began frustrated before she was cut off by foot steps coming towards them. She turned to look who it was.

"Lexie! Your home" Meredith said running up to her and giving her a hug. Lexie smiled a fake smile and hugged her back. Meredith soon after pulled away.

"Derek and every is in the kitchen waiting for you" Meredith said. Lexie looked off to the side.

"Were all glad your home" Meredith added after she saw Lexie turn her head away. When Lexie didn't turn her head back towards Meredith, Meredith then looked over to Mark worried.

"Lex? Hey, you okay?" Mark asked. Lexie nodded her head still facing towards the living room.

"Lexie, it's okay not to be okay. I mean you just got shot" Mark said. Meredith nodded her head.

"Yeah..." Meredith began but Lexie cut her off.

"You know what, I am kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna go up stairs and lay down for a little bit" Lexie said before she began to walk up stairs.

"Okay..." Mark and Meredith said watching Lexie slowly make her way up stairs. Meredith then turned to Mark and sighed.

"She's not okay, is she?" Meredith asked. Mark sighed and shook his head before looking down at Gracie who wore a frown.

While Lexie got up to her room she shut the door and went over to the large mirror on the wall. She sighed a winced in pain. She then looked down at her shirt that was covering up her bullet wound. She then slowly took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. She looked back down at the wound that was covered with a white pad that now had red spots all over the pad. Her bullet wound was bleeding, she took off the pad and that's when the memories from that day came rush back to her.

* * *

Finished, ugh that took me forever to write. Has anyone seen the movie Chyler played in called the 19th wife? I thought the movie was great and she did such a great job, like she always does. Last night episode? Pretty messed up uh? Your thoughs? Please comment!


End file.
